


Mended Hearts

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Broken and Mended [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Damnit... This was suppose to be cute and fluffy!, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Jargon, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Knotting, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Otabek was never the best Alpha and his most recent experience had left no doubt to that. Jean was a overprotective Alpha that nothing seemed to be working out for. Can these two unlucky members of the Yuri Plisetsky: International Heart Breaker club find a way to move on? Can they build a future on the rubble of their broken hearts or will it just be the same battle with new player?





	1. Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> The readers have spoken! This is the sequel to Yuri Plisetsky: International Heart Breaker, that was wrote for NSFW Yurio Week. It’s probably a good idea to read that it’s only 7 chapters. But you can probably get the idea without reading it.   
> This a BINGO FIC!  
> Bingo Square: First row, Third from the left  
> Pairing: Otabek/JJ
> 
> As always there is a chapter song.  
> Song: [ Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU)  
> Fun fact. This was almost in the playlist for Heart Breaker as the ending song. But I felt like it fit this story much better.

 

Otabek walked down the stairs with his bags dragging behind him, the bustle of the airports always unsettled him and put him on edge. There were too many smells and too much unknown; he liked his routines and safe spaces. Yet, here he was. Another airport, another city and his life upturned again. How many more times would this happen to him? How many more times would he have to move because he wasn’t the “ _right kind of Alpha”._ He’d given up the person he loved and a city he truly loved then earned a punch in the face for his troubles. He’d also lost his girlfriend and a bit of his self-respect, all in the last 3 months and all because of a fucking blonde he couldn’t not love. He was a mess of an Alpha.

His self-loathing was interrupted by two strong arms pulling him into a hug. “Damn Beks. Stop looking like a puppy that’s been kicked.” Otabek looked up at the attack hugger; Jean-Jacques Leroy, Olympic Bronze Medalist, Silver World Champion not to mention other notable titles, just like Otabek. They had always been so alike and so unalike; Alpha’s that never quite fit the mold given to them, never able to stay at the top for long, and both had and lost Yuri Plisetsky. Jean pulled back when he saw his face. “Oh man. Okay… maybe you are a puppy that’s been kicked.” He ran his hand over the swollen skin around his cheek and eye. “Has anyone looked at this?” He reached down and pulled the bags from Otabek’s hands. “Are you sure Yuuri did that? Looks painful.”

Otabek sighed and followed the taller man. “I haven’t had time to see anyone, it’s fine. And yes, I’m very sure it was Yuuri. I watched his fist come at me.” He walked close to Jean and followed him through the airport. It wasn’t lost on him how people moved out of the way of the other Alpha. He looked exactly like an Alpha _Should_ look _._ He was tall, strong and gave off a presence that told everyone around he wouldn’t hesitate to protect what was his. They all probably thought the smaller man following him was his Omega. Otabek didn’t care. He almost wished that was the case. It would have made his life a whole lot easier if he’s been an Omega or a Beta. Little did this group know that the seemingly protecting Alpha was just as fucked up as the short unimpressive Alpha following him. With a low whine he reached out and grabbed Jean’s jacket.

Jean turned and smiled softly. “Still hate airports huh?” He pulled Otabek level with him and guided them out of the large glass doors. “You need wine. I need wine. Wine is just needed.”

Otabek looked up at his friend. He was supposed to be in Vancouver right now. He was supposed to be with Leo. He was supposed to be as far from Yuri as humanly possible. How in the hell had he ended up with Yuri’s ex and his former rink mate?

 

**_~~~72 hours earlier~~~_ **

Otabek burst through the front doors of the arena and made for his bike leaning on it. His head was spinning and every fiber of his being was telling him to go back in and challenge Yuuri. _Fight. Prove. Claim._ He spit to the ground and growled at the blood that spattered over the light concrete. Even if every bit of his Alpha was calling out to go get Yuri, he knew he had already lost. Yuuri was much stronger and Yuri had picked them. He knew this. He had known this before Yuuri so nicely reminded him. He was already leaving, this all just made it worse. If he went back in there and what he thought was happening, Yuuri would probably kill him.

He looked up when he saw Yuri run through the doors and to Victor’s car. For a short moment, he had hoped he was coming after him. But no, Yuuri and Victor would be first from now on. He watched them pile into the car and speed off. Taking a slow breath, Otabek swung his leg over his bike and just sat. His head was spinning and he was overwhelmed. He’d been attacked by a raging Alpha over an Omega he’d already given up claim to. This was the shit they taught in school but never actually happened. He could feel himself shaking. The few times he’d heard on the news about something like this… had not ended this well. He couldn’t drive like this. He shook his head as he tried to clear his head. Before finally, pulling his phone out and looking at the messages from Jean. The Canadian had messaged him before the Cup and had let him know Yuri was coming home. They had talked on and off since Yuri’s return and through the competition. It had been odd, to talk after all these years when the reason they had fallen out was over Yuri too.

He slammed his hand on the fuel tank and growled before pressing the call button. It wasn’t two rings before it clicked. “Otabek?”

“Yuuri punched me.” He let the words fall from his mouth in a single breath.

“Beks? What do you mean punched you? I thought you two had made up?” His voice was full of concern.

Otabek took a deep breath. “Not that one. The Alpha one. The one that’s been growling at me for months. He hit me for touching Yuri and I’m pretty sure he’s raging.” His breathing was coming back under control. Perhaps just saying it all out loud was helping.

The line was silent. “Are you okay? Where are you? Is Yuri okay?” Jean’s voice was rapid fire and demanding.

“I’m fine. He got my cheek, but I’ve had worse. I’m at the rink. Victor sent me away and… and I ran. I’m sure Yuri is fine.” He looked at his keys as he heard Jean growl softly on the other end of the line. “Jean, this sucks. I was… I was… leaving. What if he hurts Yuri?”

He could nearly hear Jean smile at him. “Otabek. Listen to me. Go home and pack. Then change your flight to Toronto.”

Otabek nearly dropped his phone. “What? No. I’m going to Vancouver. I already have a rink set up there.” What was Jean going on about?

“Beks. You can still go to Vancouver. But do you want to be around newlyweds right now?” Otabek adjusted his coat and leaned back slightly. He had a point. Leo and Gaung Hong had only been married a month and he was supposed to be staying with them while he looked for an apartment. “Come on Beks, Come here for a bit. You can practice at our rink for the Finale. Then head to Vancouver in a week or so.” He laughed. “Come on we can lick each other’s wounds…. WAIT no! That sounded wrong… shit. Otabek… Please. Come here.”

Otabek sighed a growl. “Yea. I guess I can do that. I’ll stay in a hotel or something. I know your place is small.” Yuri had told him. Jean had a small studio that over looked the city and cost a small fortune a month.

**_~~~ 72 Hours Later~~~_ **

The red wine was good. The salmon and greens that Jean had made tasted great. It was exactly what Otabek had needed. “It’s been a while since I had a home cooked meal.” He took a sip of his wine while Jean sat down next to him. They had moved to his small back porch that over looked the vast city. “Thanks.”

Jean smiled shyly as he filled their glasses again. “My mom always makes me a big dinner after a long flight. Just makes me feel I’m finally home.”

Otabek winced at the words, he supposed that was nice, when you had a home to come to. He hadn’t really had one of those since he was a kid. He had thought he had it with Yuri, before all of this happened.  “Yea I guess that’s nice.” He needed to change the subject. “Wine’s good.”

Jean turned his face back to the view. “Yea. Found it while I was in France. I had a case sent back here.” He turned back and frowned. “Are we going to talk about the weather next?”

Otabek felt his cheeks heat up as he glared. “Maybe, it is kinda nice here. I expected more clouds.”

Jean hit his shoulder. “Beks, really? We’re gonna have to talk about him.” His face softened as he took a slow sip of his wine. “So, he’s with them now? Like… really with them?”

Otabek took a larger sip than was necessary of his wine. “Judging by the bandage on his neck and the way he reeked of Yuuri and Victor. I’m going with yes. Smelled like a Mating Bond.” He didn’t want to think of his last vision of Yuri. A soft smile on his face as he smelled of another Alpha. An Alpha that was better than him.

“Hey stop that. You smell bad.” Jean placed his hand on Otabek’s knee and squeezed. He was trying to comfort him. “Rein that in mister” His eyes softened more and he let out a pleasing scent. “Please?”

Otabek finished his glass and handed it to Jean. “Sorry. Just this all… just sucks.” He leaned his head back on the glass door. “It’s all Yuri’s fault and I can’t even hate him.”

Jean laughed his bellow of a laugh and handed a filled glass to him. “Yea. We’ve both fucked and been fucked over by Yuri Plisetsky”

Otabek snorted as he took a drink. “International Heartbreaker.”

They looked at each other as they both burst into laughed. Jean held his side. “It’s like a club. A really shitty club.”

The wine was starting to fuzz his mind as he laughed more. “We could have cards and everything.” He hadn’t laughed like this in a long time. “How does that guy have that kind of power?”

Jean laughed again. “I have no idea. He managed to nearly break one of the nicest people I know.”

He snorted. “No, Jean. He did break Yuuri. I have the black eye and a broken cheek bone to prove it. He just snapped.”

Jean shook his head. “Well I’d imagine he’d be a little on edge with Victor pregnant, but then trying to court another Omega on top of it all… damn”

Otabek snapped his head at the other man. “Victor’s pregnant?!”

“How… did you not know?” Jean was looking at his wine glass like it was to blame for Otabek’s answer.

“Well.” He took another drink. “It’s not like we spent a lot of time together. I did kinda sleep and bond with Yuri right after him. Then any time he was near me after that he growled at me and over powered me.” He huffed as he slumped down. “I couldn’t even manage to make eye contact with him.”

Jean sighed and leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Fuck. Yuri never told me it was that bad. He talked a lot about you and how scared he was to lose you.” He ran his hand around the stem of his wine glass. “Yea Victor is pregnant.” He sighed as he lifted his head up. “Why did we stop talking again?”

Otabek snorted. “You started fucking the guy I had been after since I was 13.” He raised an eyebrow at Jean.

“Oh yea…” Jean raised his glass. “Another drama brought to you by Yuri Plisetsky.”

He touched his glass before taking another long sip. He stared out at the setting sun and smiled, this was nice. He was relaxed here. He didn’t have to be the perfect Alpha here. Jean had his own issues when it came to be being an Alpha. They had learned that about each other years ago when they were both newly presented didn’t have any other young Alpha’s to talk to.

Otabek had run from his home and his family the moment he learned he was an Alpha. His father had demanded he stop skating and find a job that would attract a strong Omega for children, Alpha children. His mother had pulled him to his room and told Otabek about the savings he had set aside, just in case Otabek had turned out as an Alpha. He remembered the look of panic on his mother’s face. He had arranged for him to go to a rink in Colorado Springs, to an Olympic training facility. His mother had come from a very powerful family and he knew that Otabek’s father couldn’t stop it once he was out of the country. His mother had always protected Otabek from the overbearing Alpha and he was doing it again. He remembered the look on his face as he boarded the plane for the States. Otabek had promised the caring man that he’d come back a Hero. That he would come back as someone to make Alpha accept him.

When he had finally come home after taking Bronze at the World Championships in his first year in the seniors, his father had grunted at him and told him he would be sure to attract a good Omega now, even if he was a weak Alpha. He’d only lasted back there one year before he moved to Russia to be with Yuri. His family had never approved of Yuri, he wasn’t an Omega yet and he was small. He was everything his father didn’t want in the family, it didn’t help he was Russian. His mother had wanted him to still settle with an Omega and couldn’t understand why Otabek would be so against that way of life.

Otabek wondered often if his life would have been better if he had presented as an Omega or as a Beta. Would his father have been nicer to him and his mother; would he have tried to arrange a marriage for him? It was still common in higher class families back home. He quickly decided that no, as much as being an Alpha didn’t feel right for him, it was who he was. His life would have derailed no matter what his dynamic had been.

“Hey… Otabek?” Jean’s voice seemed distance and far away.

“Hmmm?” As Otabek turned his head he felt the warm lips press to his as he sucked in a breath. His was mind racing. Jeans lips were different than the short 15-year-old boy who had been upset he hadn’t kissed anyone and had then demanded Otabek kiss him. His lips were now soft and didn’t press into him with a demand to understand. He felt himself press back into the smooth kiss and finally breath out. It was a lazy kiss and their bodies were still facing forward. But it was a kiss full of promise and more questions than answers. It felt… nice.

Jean was the first to pull away as Otabek chased his lips and their warmth. “Sorry. I needed to know if that still felt the same.” He ducked his lips to his wine glass.

Otabek couldn’t help the smile that snuck into his face. “And?”

Jean popped his head up. “And what?”

Otabek leaned forward and pressed his lips back to Jean in a quick kiss. “Is it the same?”

Jean breathed out as he smiled shyly. “Better.” He reached up and cupped Otabek’s face. “Stay.” He searched Otabek’s face with his eyes as his thumb rubbed over the cut in his cheek. “Stay here. Don’t go to a hotel. We don’t have to do anything. But… But stay.” He stared into his eyes pleading. “Let me take care of you? Let me help you… it will… uh… it will help me.”

Otabek leaned into the warm hand and closed his eyes. This large overbearing Alpha just wanted to protect him. Even if that protection was from Otabek himself. He opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue of his friends’. “Okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	2. Roller-Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought (Omega Hot Mess) Yuri Plisetsky's life was an emotional roller-coaster. Day 1 of Otabek and JJ's life troubles really begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hit a bit of a real world hiccup and writing this wasn't in the cards. Unless you wanted me to kill Yuri off, because that was my mindset for a few weeks. So I went and wrote a few chapters on a Dirty and Dark Mafia AU! I'll be updating these on and off and trying to keep them both alive. Check it out if you like dark and angsty.  
> [Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12442443/chapters/28315995)
> 
> Song for this Chapter:  
> [ Storm - Ruelle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUEIn_lMPzM)

Chapter Song: [Ruelle - Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUEIn_lMPzM)

 

 

 

Jean smiled in his sleep as the weight pressed onto his hips. “This is a great way to wake up.” He hadn’t opened his eyes but the slow roll of hips on his made him moan low.  
  
“Not going to open your eyes for me?” His voice was so soft. So, unlike him, he was always like this in the morning. Hands moved up Jean’s chest as the weight shifted.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. I kind of like not knowing what you will do.” He reached out until he felt the smooth skin of toned hips and abs. Pulling the body further down he smiled as the warm lips kissed under his chin. The mane of hair caged them in. He finally opened his eyes and locked them with the brilliant green. “Yuri… Stay with me.”  
  
Yuri kissed up his jaw to his ear, pulling it into his mouth as he rocked his evil little hips again. “Oh Jean. Why would I stay? I have an Omega and a perfect Alpha at home and a baby on the way. Why would I want a broken Alpha that can’t even give me the one thing an Alpha is good for?”  
  
Jean froze as Yuri’s eyes darkened to a deep red and his hair flew out in a chaotic mess as the world around them changed. His heaven-like room faded away to a harsh, unforgiving desert. The comforting warm of a morning in his large bed, became a blazing heat that burned his skin. “Yuri?” He could feel the tears sting his eyes. How could Yuri say this. He had told him he was enough. “Yuri? Why?”  
  
Yuri sat up and cackled “Oh come on Jean. You know it’s true. Worthless Alpha…. Worthless Alpha… Worthless….”  
  
  
Jean jerked as his eyes snapped open and he gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air. Nightmare. It was a nightmare; the same one he’d been having since Yuri left. He knew it was wrong, knew Yuri would never say that.  He focused on breathing normal.  
  
He jerked again when he noticed the warm body pressed to his. That’s right. Otabek was in his bed. Otabek had his back pressed to Jean’s chest and one of his hands pulled to his chin, soft breaths dancing over Jean’s knuckles. This was not how they fell asleep. He blinked at the man in front of him. He tried to remember how they had ended up in his bed.  
  
He had demanded Otabek not sleep on the couch. “I have a California King size bed! You could fit three grown men in it. You’re an athlete and no athlete should sleep on my shitty couch.” Otabek had caved and they had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed. Apparently, at some point, they had ended up in the middle of the bed spooning.  
  
Otabek’s soft snores rumbled in his chest and he smelled so content. He kind of liked that Otabek didn’t suppress or mask his smell. Even for an Alpha he smelled nice, not threatening like other Alphas. Maybe it was because they had both met so close to their presenting. They had went through that first year of being Alphas together. He had shared a room with Otabek in that time when neither of them could control their scents. He’d grown used to Otabek’s soft smell… until he’d met Izzy at least. He’s pushed Otabek away. He’d pulled Izzy close and had fallen so in love with her until he couldn’t think clearly anymore, she became his world. And she had also destroyed his world. He closed his eyes thinking of the birth announcement sitting on his desk. Izzy had her child. Yuri would soon have a mate-child. Meanwhile, Jean had nothing.  
  
He let his head fall forward to Otabek’s neck and took in a deep breath. Leather and something else he couldn’t name. His scent had changed in the years they had been apart, it had grown into something that made Jean’s skin heat up. He wasn’t alone. Otabek was in the same place as him. They were both so alone… so… abandoned.  
  
Otabek groaned and shifted in his sleep. Jean pulled back and tried to relax. This wasn’t a good idea and he knew it. But he had still kissed him last night and Otabek hadn’t moved away. This was nice and he hated how much he loved it. He shouldn’t be pushing his abandonment issues on Otabek, he had his own problems. But for right now, this was nice and he was going to lay here just a little longer.  
  
It didn’t take long for Otabek to stir and jerk himself awake. He froze and pulled away. “Jay?” His voice was rough with sleep and he sounded confused.  
  
“Apparently you cuddle.” He pulled Otabek back. He needed to break this tension before it caused a problem. “And like being the little spoon.” He nuzzled into the smooth skin in front of him. “I guess we are both in for some surprises today.”  
  
Otabek huffed a laugh and leaned into Jean’s touch. “Apparently.” He breathed in deep and shivered. “Jay, what’s wrong? You… you smell… well I don’t know. But I don’t like it.”  
  
Jean jerked and tried to tame his scent. “I’m fine. Sorry! Mornings are, uh... hard sometimes. I’ve lived alone a long time. I um-“  
  
Otabek had turned in his arms but hadn’t pulled away. “Jay, stop. You smell scared. You smell upset.” Suddenly a calming scent surrounded him, it was so much like Izzy… Yuri… Omega. Jean couldn’t help but shake his head and relax into Otabek. “It’s okay. Breath for me. I can mimic some. Mother taught me.”  
  
Jean sighed as his eyes drifted close. “How- I thought you were on the far end of the spectrum like me?” He felt so calm, so wanted. Otabek laid his head on his chest and growled softly. “Oh!” Jean blinked again and smiled. “That’s different. You have a soft growl!” Jean thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. He wanted to hear it more. It wasn’t a purr like Yuri’s or Izzy’s. It was rich and rumbled his chest so soft.  
  
Otabek laughed. “I’ve spent my life since I presented being surrounded by Alphas much stronger than me. I’m not like you. I’m much lower on the spectrum.” He sighed and nuzzled Jean’s chest. “I’m not a so-called ‘strong Alpha’, I’m just a normal Alpha.” He snorted and sat up. “I just happen to work in an industry that is packed full of top Alphas because those seem to be the only ones that make it. Strong Alphas or Strong Omegas.” His face fell slightly. “I’m just normal. I’m not special.”  
  
Jean could feel his scent returning to normal and Jean’s heart broke a little. “Oh Beks. No. No. You are special! Do you have any idea what I would give to not make other people jump? Or growl at anyone that ruffles my feathers a little? Or to be able to calm people like that? You get to just focus on skating.” How Otabek could think he wasn’t special. He was one of the few Alphas that Jean could handle this close. Not that he was hard to handle being near. He’d always been beautiful, even when he was building muscle too quick after he presented and not having the growth spurt the others were having to even it out. Now he was evened out and just a tank of lean muscles and caramel skin and dark eyes. He was hauntingly beautiful and for the first time in a long time Jean was the one to feel safe. To feel he didn’t have to be the strong one all the time. It was nice.  
  
Otabek blinked at him in stunned silence. “Jay… you switched to French. You know I speak that, right?”  
  
Jean eyes widened. “Please tell me the last part was in my head, please Beks.” He threw his hands over his eyes and tried not to scream.  
  
Otabek rested his chin on his chest and huffed a laugh again. “Unless there was more after my lean muscles and caramel skin and how I make you feel so safe… sorry. At least your brain tried and switched you to French.” Jean’s eyes were screwed shut as he moaned. _‘Kill me. Now I’m going to scare him off and he’s never going to speak to me again and then-‘_  
  
His mental badgering came to a shocking halt as he felt warm lips moving up his chest. A pleased scent filled the room and soft growl echoed in his ears as Otabek’s lips found his. He whined and pulled his hands off his eyes only to throw them into the soft hair above him. Otabek’s lips were so soft, so smooth. Their lips moved across each other, barely parting before he felt teeth on his lower lip. Otabek was growling again and Jean had realized that he might become quickly addicted to the soft sound and the aching heat he felt each time he heard it. “Beks…” He breathed into the kiss as he tried to speak, only to have his words swallowed up as a warm tongue plunged into his mouth. Jean knew he was lost at that moment. Compared to the chaste kiss on his back porch last night, this was a different world. Otabek tasted as good as he smelled and his head swam with the need to completely devour him.  
  
He untangled his hands from Otabek’s hair long enough to grab his sides and pulled him over him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt warm thighs entrap his and hips roll into his. “Shhh. Just kiss me Jay.” Otabek’s mouth was working it’s way down his jaw and nipping at him. “You can’t say those things, in French nonetheless, and not expect me to jump you.” He bit a little harder into Jean’s neck at the same time he grinded his hips down.  
  
“Fuck!” His voice broke as he felt both of their cocks rub against each other. If any other Alpha so much as touched his neck, they would be bleeding on the floor. But when Otabek did it his brain short circuited. All he could do was pull Otabek back up to his lips and dive his tongue in deep, letting the kiss wash over them both. Their hands were touching everything they could reach. Otabek’s perfect ass in his hands as fingers dug into his wrist and hair; pinning him to the bed. The insistent grinding from above never let up and Jean could feel his body growing tighter. “Beks… Beks. You have to.. ah, stop. I’m gonna-“

  
The growl that had been soft was suddenly deep as he felt the rolling slow down only to shift off him slightly. “Wouldn’t want that now.” Otabek’s voice had a hint of mystiques to it. _‘Wonder where he learned that…’_ He opened his mouth to try and respond when the cold air hit his hard cock. With a gasp he felt a hand wrap around him and Otabek’s own hardness. He realized his eyes were closed and opened them, only for his breath to rush out of him as he locked eyes with nearly black brown. “It’s okay, Jay. It’s okay.” His hand pumped up and down both of them as his hips jerked up on each pull. “Come on. Let me smell you. Come undone for me.”  
  
Jean had to tear his eyes away, lest he get burned by the fire that danced under the surface of Otabek’s eyes. He threw his head back and let a low growl rip out of him. “FuckFuckFuck…. Bek…” He was suddenly covering the hand and other cock with his release. “Otabek! God!” He’d never came without being in charge of it. He’d always been the one in charge, the Alpha. His head spun as he let the wave crash over him and Otabek’s smell fill the room. He felt overpowered and for the first time since he was 15, he welcomed it.  
  
Otabek was growling softly again as he pumped him through his orgasm and nuzzling his neck. “Bite me. Jay, please bite me.” In a daze Jean moved his mouth to Otabek’s shoulder, avoiding his bonding gland and latching his teeth on onto the caramel skin that had started this whole damn thing.  He barely broke the skin when he heard and felt a loud growl, bordering on a roar, push into his neck. Pain exploded as Otabek’s teeth bit into him and warm liquid painted his stomach. It took a moment for Otabek to stop shaking and the air to come back to their lungs.  
  
Then Jean felt it. Pain. Loss. Need. Compassion. But there was so much pain ripping through him. He gasped trying to fill his lungs with air as the onslaught of emotions slammed into him. “Otabek… You…. You Bonded me!” He wanted to rage on Otabek. How could he do that, how could he not ask! The pain ripped at him again as he looked up to the man shaking on top of him. Then he knew, if he was feeling Otabek when he had been the one to bite, then it was a two-way bond! Otabek was feeling him right now and he was shaking. He rolled Otabek off him and onto his back. “Otabek? Look at me.”  
  
Otabek’s eyes glassed over as he looked into his with a sheer panic, he was gasping for breath. Pain slapped at Jean’s head again. Alpha bonds were not recommended. Unlike Omegas bonding—which at one point in history was very common for packs, and encouraged shared heats and breeding—Alpha bonds had no place or need and could be extremely dangerous. To have another Alpha’s emotions and desires fighting your own. If the two Alphas didn’t match up just right and trust each other completely, they could kill each other. One would overpower the other without even knowing it and just force the other to stop breathing or to hurt themselves. Which was exactly what was happening to Otabek. He was gasping and digging his hands into Jean’s shoulders. Jean was doing this, he was hurting Otabek. “No! No!” He took a deep breath and tried to remember all he had ever read in school and in his dynamic studies in college. He relaxed his body and let Otabek’s emotions flood into him, he leaned his head down softly and nuzzled at Otabek’s bonding gland. “I’m sorry.” He winced as his teeth ripped into the gland and breathed out all his fears and need for Otabek to come back.  
  
He felt the bond lock into place with a mental jerk. Even if it had been an accidental two-way bond from a single bite, a complete bond would help Jean get control of the situation. He let himself fall behind Otabek’s emotions, his fear and panic for what he’d done by mistake. He hadn’t bit all of Jean’s bonding gland, but he’d got enough to create the bond and apparently, Otabek was a stronger Alpha than he thought. Even Jean couldn’t create a two-way bond without really trying and had only done it in the middle of a shared Heat and Rut.  
  
“Jay…” Otabek coughed as his body relaxed slowly and his breathing returned to normal. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He coughed again and gasped for a breath. His panic was rising again, and Jean was having a hard time focusing on letting the bond settle in place. He cupped Otabek’s face and stared at him. He pushed his emotions through the bond. His fear at hurting Otabek, his acceptance of the bond, unplanned as it was. He finally leaned in and brushed his lips against Otabek's before laying his face on the pillow and breathing slowly.  
  
“Well, none of this was how I expected to wake up this morning. We’ll deal with it, Beks.” He laid his hand on Otabek’s chest and tried to send calming feeling through the bond. “Come here for a bit.” He pulled Otabek close to him and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay Beks. You didn’t mean to. We are not the first people to bond by mistake and we won’t be the last.” He reached down and licked at the bond mark on Otabek’s neck and smiled as the body in his arms shivered. “Now, my parents might kill us, and my sister is so going to-  Well, never mind.” That was not something he was looking forward to.  
  
Otabek shook in laughter and pushed him on his back before leaning down and cleaning his neck. “I’m so sorry.” Jean could feel the pain flow through him and the regret. Jean didn’t like that feeling. It left a sour taste in his mouth and Otabek had tasted so good. He tried to push acceptance back and pulled Otabek closer to him. They drifted to sleep as the effects of the last few moments finally hit their bodies.  
  
It was hours later when they woke up to the banging on Jean’s door. “Jean-Jacques! Don’t make me use my key!”  
  
Jean sat up quickly and cursed under his breath. “Otabek! Wake up. Get dressed!” He was on his feet and pulling a pair of sleep pants on. He wrinkled his nose at the dried mess on his front and grabbed a shirt. Luckily, he had slept in just his boxers the night before and didn’t have to peel a cum-stained shirt off his chest. Now the feeling in his boxers was anything but pleasant, but he could easy hide that from his sister. He heard Otabek rustling around behind him and hoped to god he was covered up. He swung the door open. “Rosalie! What brings you to my doorstep on this pretty day?!”  
  
His older sister took one look at him and frowned. “You look like shit and smell like sex. I thought the little blonde left.” She was already walking into the room, not bothering to stop talking. “You didn’t show up to practice and didn’t answer your phone. Mom sent me to fetch you. She says you can’t stay locked up when you have a Grand Prix title to win.” She looked around. “So...where are they then?”  
  
Jean sighed. Rosalie was the closest to his age at barely 11 months and was the only sibling with a key to his place. She also was a spitting image of their mother when they were younger. She had her flaming head of hair and her uncanny ability to put anyone in their place. This was going to be bad. “Rosie, listen-.”  
  
She spun on him and glared. “I don’t spell another Omega.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Beta? Not really your type. Well Omegas aren’t normally your type either. That is unless they have a bad attitude and like to hurt you, then you’re all over them.” She rolled her eyes as she walked further into the apartment and stopped dead. Her and Otabek’s eyes locked, while Otabek had one leg in a pair of Jean’s sleep pants. _‘Fuck me….”_  
  
Otabek stopped and stood up straight. One leg half way in a pants leg and in a obviously messed pair of boxers, bond mark nearly glowing red in the afternoon sun. “Rosalie, it’s nice to see you again. You look well. Have you been working out….”  
  
Rosalie for her part was handling this much better than Jean expected. Normally she would be tearing into Jean at the drop of a hat. But it was worrying him a little that she had not broken eye contact with Otabek who was still mumbling small talk. Jean just sighed and put his hand up to stop Otabek. “I’d say I can explain but I… uh… It’s actually worse than it looks…”  
  
As if being broken out of a spell, Rosalie was in front of him and pulling his head to the side by his hair. _“Ow! God, she is like mom_ ,’ he had the split second to think before she laid into him.  “Jean-Jacques! We’ve been trying to pick you up off the floor for weeks now!” She let go of his hair and smacked his head back upright. “Your solution is to fuck Otabek Alitin and Bond with him? He’s an Alpha! I didn’t even know you guys were friends still. I thought that whole ‘Yuri fucking half the skating world’ thing kinda killed it!” She spun on Otabek who had luckily managed to pull the pants on the rest of the way. “And you! From what I heard, you aren’t in much better of a place. Do you have any idea how bad it is to bond with another Alpha!? More so when one or BOTH of you are in an unstable emotional state.” She stormed into the kitchen as Otabek blinked at her and tried to steal a glance at him. Jean tried to send calming emotions through the fresh bond, but when his sister got like this it was better to let her talk herself out than try and interrupt her. Jean slowly side stepped over to Otabek and placed a hand on his lower back.  
  
Rosalie had her phone out as she drank from a water glass. “Rosie… What are you doing?”  
  
She looked up and glared at him again. “I’m trying to think of a way that this won’t be a PR nightmare! I can just see the headlines now. ‘Bondings gone wild in Men’s Figure Skating!’  Seriously! You lot have got to stop sleeping together! Branch out or something! The press is going to be all over you. She looked over the pair again. “God Jean, you had to bite him on the shoulder too? And your bond looks rather off center, it will take longer to heal. Ugh!” She threw her hands up. “Okay. I’ll tell mom you’re sick! You two… I don’t know. Find a way to cover those marks for heaven sake! The press can’t get wind of this. Baby Brother, they just calmed down from seeing Yuri here for weeks with a bond mark and now he’s all over Instagram. Apparently, he’s got a new bond mark on his neck, like old school marks. We commented that he went home, so it’s obviously someone else! God Jean! You know better!”  
  
Jean could feel himself slowly melting into the floor as she went on. Otabek had slowly moved his body in front of him and stood tall. “It wasn’t him. We didn’t mean to. I just-.”  
  
Rosalie shook her head and covered her ears. “Stop, Stop. I stopped having to hear about Jean-Jacques’ sex life when he moved out! I don’t care how it happened or who did it. It’s done, and you have to deal with it now.” She shook her head. “Okay, here is what’s gonna happen. You two are going to make a social media post about Otabek visiting. Cover the bonds! And then tonight I’m going to come over for dinner and we are going to talk about how to deal with this nightmare and with the Grand Prix Final coming up.” She sighed and walked to the door. “You better have the good wine waiting. You owe me so much, brother!”  
  
With that she stormed out the door with a loud slam. Jean dropped his head and wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and never leave it again. It wasn’t until he felt Otabek laughing in front of him and something like happiness flood through the bond. “Beks? What the…”  
  
Otabek turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’d say that could have went worse, but I think that even beats some of the shit Yuri put me through. Really Jean, does your competitiveness know no bounds?” Jean looked at him wide eyed and shocked. It hadn’t been as bad as some of Yuri’s shit! He hadn’t got Otabek arrested! Otabek shook his head. “You’re in my sleep pants and shirt from last night.” He stepped back to point at Jean.  
  
Jean looked down and gasped. The shirt was stretched across his chest and rode up to nearly his belly button, while the pants laid low on his hips and only came to his calves. “Fuck me.”   
  
Otabek snorted again. "I quiver to think of what would have happened if I'd done that." Jean growled at him.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share and comment!  
> Make sure to check out my Tumblr for funny ramblings from my household of Yuri on Ice fans.


	3. Sweet Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek deals with the aftermath of the bonding and his own internal battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you ready for some deep stuff and then a whole lot of explaining what the hell is happening with our pretty boys? Good me too. Also, a little bit of Angst, cause they’ve been through some stuff and we need to face that! Also, Important Note at the end of the chapter! Read Read Read!
> 
> Chapter Song:[ All the Kinds Horses by Karmina ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14)

If the time since he’d landed in Canada had taught Otabek anything, it was that Jean was depressed. Jean was much more depressed than Otabek had any idea before. He knew he was sad and having a hard time about Yuri, but he had no idea how bad it was. From the moment the bond had clicked into placed and he’d been able to breathe again; he’d felt it. Jean was torn up inside and not from just Yuri, he was just sad. But whenever Otabek was near him he could feel Jean’s mood lift and the darkness he felt in the bond would lighten. He’s never felt something like this before. Yuri had been chaotic; his emotions were everywhere all at once and he’d been scared of everything he was feeling. Jazzy had been his rock, she’d been this calming force in his life. He had won gold at the Four Continents with her bond driving him forward. She knew how to navigate the bond and use it to calm him, like he’d seen his mother do for his father, so many times. Jazzy would be a wonderful Mate for an Alpha, one day. That Alpha just could never be Otabek. He missed her so much each day and he’d completely broke her heart. He’d never forget the look on her face when she’d seen the mark on him, like she wasn’t even that surprised. She was just hurt and then she was so angry.

But somehow, Jean was happy with him when he was around. A cheating Alpha who gave up everything for a man he wasn’t capable of saying no to. But, he was able to calm Jean and he wasn’t even an Omega. He was an Alpha, even if he was piss poor excuse for one. An Alpha that didn’t even have enough control to make out with someone without bonding them! Why was he like this?!

“Hey! Beks!” He felt a stab through the bond as Jean pushed through and over powered him. “Otabek?” Jean was looking at him concerned, he felt scared. He was scaring Jean. He couldn’t scare him. He had to calm down, he had to make Jean happy. If he couldn’t manage anything else in his train wreck of a life, he could do this. He could make Jean happy, he could make sweet Jean happy.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He’d said that word so much today. Would it ever be enough? He looked into Jean’s piercing blue eyes. He felt the warmth of Jean’s emotions change as he stared at him, the caring and the happiness. Jean had say so many nice things about him, things he’d never heard said to or about him. He’d always been second to someone in everything he did. Never enough. He tried to smile as he stared at the fellow Alpha he’d pulled into his mess. “I guess I’m nervous. That doesn’t happen often.” Lie. Actually, it happened all the time and no one thought to notice. He was stone face Otabek after all.

Jean smiled warm and pulled him into a hug. They were in a small medical office, waiting on the doctor to come in. At Jean’s sister’s instance they were at their family doctor’s office. This doctor apparently treated all of Jean’s family and was a well-respected expert in Secondary Dynamics. Seeing as there was very little written on Alpha on Alpha bonds, they needed an expert. Most of what they were able to find, was at some point one of them would dominate the other and someone would get hurt. It was not a positive outlook. Otabek’s eyes drifted closed as Jean nuzzled his neck and breathed into his skin softly. His sadness gone for now and all that remained was the softness he’d come to associate with Jean’s bond when he was content and felt safe. “Beks, it’s okay. I’m nervous too. But Dr. Mitchell is the best and he’s helped me through a lot over the years.” He pulled back to kiss him lightly. “Trust me?”

Otabek smiled softly and pressed back into the kiss. How could he not trust him? He hadn’t torn him to shreds when he had every right to. To force a bond on someone was unthinkable and worthy of the deepest punishments. To force one on an Alpha, was a death wish. But Jean had told him it was okay and that he wasn’t mad. More than that, Otabek didn’t feel any anger from him. Just concern, concern for Otabek. He couldn’t help but nod at the man as he pulled back from the light kiss. “Yea… Yea Okay.”

Before Jean could say anything else, there was a knock at the door and it opened. “Jean-Jacques? Mr. Altin?” Otabek nodded and reached his hand out to skate the Beta Doctor’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I do wish we could have met under better circumstances, but you are both breathing and don’t seem that banged up.” He motioned for the two to sit down. “Sit. Please. I’ve had a little time to look over what you two sent over in your email.”

They sat on the couch offered and Jean’s hand found his holding it loosely. Otabek could feel him trying to calm the bond. To not over power Otabek, but pull him closer and to the surface. Otabek wanted to submit. Jean was a stronger and a more proven Alpha. But Jean wouldn’t let him. Each time Otabek would lower his head or pull back in the bond, Jean would pull him back to the front. “It… It was a mistake. I didn’t mean to-“

“Mr. Altin. I understand that. You don’t need to apologize anymore.” His voice was calm and collected. Like he’d had this conversation before. “I’ve worked with a few Alpha pairs in my days. Mind you those were in established relationships and went through DNA testing and therapy _before_ attempting a bond.” He logged into his computer. “Now we took blood when you came in and rushed it though the lab. I have Jean-Jacques’ from before. It seems you both have about the same level of Alpha DNA and are both on the far end of the spectrum.”

Otabek pulled his hand from Jean’s and flinched. “Um. No. I’m mid-spectrum.” This was wrong. He’d always been mid. It was why he was smaller, it was why he didn’t have as strong of a scent, it was what made everything make sense to Otabek. “There has to be a mistake.”

The doctor smiled. “Testing has come a long ways in the last few years and also your dynamic can change as you age. Until you present your DNA is Beta, but once you go through your first rut or heat it continues to mutate over the course of sometimes 10 years; certainly, for males. You may have presented at mid-spectrum, but it seems you’ve had a bit of a ‘growth-spur’ in the last year or so. Sometimes shared Heats or Ruts can make this happen. Have you shared a heat with an Omega in the last year?”

Otabek stared at the man and blinked. “Uh… my ex-girlfriend. We shared a Heat and Rut about 5 months ago. We were bonded for the better part of our relationship.” So, he’d been at the far end for a while? Jean had grabbed his hand again and was stroking his thumb up and down his fingers. Otabek had to wonder what his father would think of this one. Was he a ‘real’ Alpha now?

The doctor smiled at their linked hands. “You two seem to be comfortable around each other.” He clicked on his computer. “It says here you lived together around 8 or so years ago? Right after you both presented? And Mr. Altin, you were primarily raised by an Omega Male?” Both the men nodded and stole a glance at each other. The bond sparking suddenly, before dying down. A cough brought both of their attention back to the other man in the room. “I see. That would explain a lot. You two are used to each other’s scent even if it’s changed over the course of the years. Also, Mr. Altin, without the heavy influence of an Alpha your scent would have devolved to mingle with Omega’s so it’s quite a bit softer than other Alphas.” Otabek flinched slight, so he was weaker in some ways. But his mother had done everything he could to keep him safe. He was too wrapped up in his head to hear what the doctor was saying completely. “-not a bad thing. It just means you have never had to push your scent on anyone. This will help you and Jean-Jacques with the bond.”

Jean raised Otabek’s hand to his lips in a soft kiss. “So, we won’t hurt each other?” He could feel Jean’s worry in the bond. “I don’t have the best history… I… I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I’ve been working on not bottling up my Alpha as much. It’s been helping with my anger…” his voice tailed off.

The doctor grinned. “Since you are both Alphas there will always be a power struggle and just like any relationship, you will need to communicate these issues to each other. I recommend working together on allowing each of your Alpha’s express what they need to feel they are taking care of the other. Many believe that Omega’s are the primary care givers in a traditional bond. But really the Alpha needs to feel they are protecting and keeping their partner safe. It’s important to do what feels right for your particular type of Alpha. Not every Alpha is the same in what makes them feel complete and needed. Sadly, this is not something I can give you a right or wrong answer on. This bond will probably last around 4 weeks at the most. Take that time to get to know each other’s Alpha and learn what they need to be healthy. Dynamic health is just as important as physical health.” He clicked a few more time around his computer before his printer started up. “I’m sending you both home with some reading that will help you understand how an Alpha on Alpha bond works and how it’s different than an Omega on Alpha bond. Your Alpha will still crave for the same things even if there is not an Omega in the bond. You will have to figure out how to provide that.” He looked at the two young men and frowned. “You are fighting biology here, but it’s not impossible. The Alpha pair’s I’ve worked with in the last 30 years have more times than not, had very healthy and strong bonds. But it’s been work and you two are still young.”

Jean took the papers from him and rose to his feet, pulling Otabek with him. “Thank you, Dr. Mitchell. I really appreciate your honesty.” Otabek nodded again and shook his hand before they both left the room. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

* * *

 

 “Change of plans” Jean’s sister, Rosalie was on speaker as they sat on the couch. “You’re coming to Mom and Dad’s. They know something is up, I don’t know how, but they did not buy the sick thing. Sorry. I’ll be there too. Bring wine.”

That had been two hours ago and now they stood outside of Jean’s parent’s huge house. Otabek hadn’t been here since he was sixteen, but it was honestly the closest to home he can remember from those young days when he traveled the world looking for his place. But now it scared him. What would Jean’s parents do to him? He had damn near assaulted their son.

Jean’s hand tangled with his as he smiled. “Oh, mom is mostly bark. Don’t worry.” He pulled him up the grand steps and into the entry of the house. “Mama! Dad! We’re here”

Nathalie Leroy bounded around the hall before stopping with a gasp. “Otabek! Darling, what happened!?” She was in front of him turning his face from side to side. She turned as if to say something to Jean before her eyes dropped to his neck. “Jean-Jacques Allen Leroy! What did you do?!”

“Mrs. Leroy” Otabek touched her hand lightly. “Jay did nothing wrong. It was my fault.” He pulled her hand from his face and cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry for causing this mess.”

Nathalie had returned her hand to his face as she tilted it back up to look at his eye. “And this? You’re telling me this wasn’t him? That this wasn’t some Alpha thing?” She glared at Jean before looking back to Otabek.

Otabek smiled. “No, it was not. I just happen to get in the way of a Japanese Alpha’s fist.” He looked at Jean again. “Actually, Jean talked me into coming here. The rest… well, the rest just happen. But it was my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Allen Leroy choose this moment to appear around the corner and watched the group. “Well, I’ve heard you say sorry quite a bit now. Otabek come into the kitchen. Let me look at that. Let Nathalie deal with him,” looking pointedly at Jean. He motioned for Otabek to follow him. As they walked into the kitchen, Allen pulled a glass bottle out of a cabinet at the back of the room. “Do you drink Scotch?”

Otabek stood by the large counter in stunned silence. Was this the same man that had made Jean and him do laps and circuits for hours because they stole two beers? Was this a trick question? “I, uh—yes?” He had always been a little scared of Allen. It wasn’t the older Alpha’s fault really. He had been the first father Alpha Otabek had met after he left home, and before that all he knew was his own father. It had taken years for Otabek to learn that his father wasn’t much of a father, or an Alpha.

“You’re twenty three now, right?” Allen smiled and shook his head. He poured two small glasses and handed one to him. “Do I really need to have the talk with you. I have 11 children. 3 of which are teenage girls with a set of rowdy 20 year-old twins, honestly my hands are full.” He took a small sip and frowned, as if thinking through something. “Okay then” He looked Otabek in the eyes as if begging him to listen to his words clearly.  “Jean-Jacques has been through a lot the last few years. He’s not in the best place right now and this,” he motioned to the mark on his neck, “is not the best timing.” He waited as Otabek took a sip, looking into his glass. “Please don’t hurt my son.”

Otabek’s head snapped up. “Sir, I.. I—”

Allen’s squeezed the hand resting on his shoulder and sighed. “Take care of him. He needs it. Sometimes he needs to be told when he’s wrong, or even when he’s right.” He searched Otabek’s face before finishing his drink and walking back into the living room where Jean and his mother had moved to.

By the time dinner was done, Otabek was exhausted. He had forgotten how fast paced Jean’s home ran. Where there used to always be a small child running in and yelling about another, there was now a teenager screaming at another or having their cell phone taken away at the table.

Otabek had learned a lot about who Jean was now. He had grown up a lot in the last few years and was finishing up school on his masters in International Business. He had also written a new song and had his younger sister record it with her vocals. It was, as was his Theme of King JJ, an emotional and telling song of where JJ was right now in his life. In the end it had had Otabek wanting nothing more than to hold Jean and make all his pain go away.

Now it was dark, and Jean was dragging him onto the back of his parents’ property. Otabek remembered times when they would sneak out here in the middle of the night to talk without the eyes and ears of his many younger siblings and where that first and only kiss had happened. “Jay? What are you doing?”

Jean looked over his shoulder. “I want to show you something.” He lead him to a small building on the edge of the woods lining the large yard. “Dad built this for me a few years ago so I’d have my own space to work. I uh... don’t show a lot of people.” Otabek could see the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

The building was basically a large shed with power running to it. But inside it was brightly lit and smelled strongly of Jean. He must spend a lot of time here. “Woah.” Otabek looked around at the walls lined with papers and fabric pieces. “Is this where you work on your clothing stuff?”

Jean nodded. “Yea. Well, we have a larger studio in town where the finished pieces go, and they can do the photo shoots. But this is where I work on the main line and any ideas.” Otabek walked along the walls. He had no idea Jean was this involved in his clothing line. Often athletes that have their own lines were mostly name only and allow the designing to be handled by other people.

“I haven’t seen this before. Not very athletic.” He traced a finger down a sketch of a form fitting top with long cut outs down the sides, with what looked like mesh. “Looks like something I’d wear when I was working.”

Jean lit up. “That’s good then! It’s for a line I’ve been trying to work on the last year. Club wear. Mama isn’t a fan of it. She thinks it will ‘draw the wrong kind of people,’” he sing song’d his mother’s voice as he shook his head.

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Like someone who spends his free time and weekends DJ-ing at any club he can?” He bumped his hip on Jean’s and raised an eye brow.

Jean laughed and grabbed Otabek’s hip. “Oh, she loves you. Always has. I don’t think you could do any wrong in her eyes. If only she knew what a bad boy you really were.” He looked at the sketches on the wall. “I love doing this. Almost more than skating the last few years.”

Otabek stared at the man as he looked at his art. Had he really lost his passion for the ice so young. “Is this what you want to do when you retire? I always thought you’d coach with your parents.”

Jean pulled the sketch they had been talking about off the wall and walked over to a large wooden work bench. “I’m not much of a coach. I’m good with my little brother if he ever decides to keep going. He’s only 8 though. But this… this just feels right. The athletic line was my dad’s idea. I was always complaining about how the clothes never fit right. I couldn’t move the way I wanted, and anything thinner made me cold on the ice. Then I started sketching stuff for Julie and James for their pair skating. Nobody knows that the company that has handled our family’s skating and dance costumes for the last few years, has been mine. My name isn’t anywhere public. But I do all the design.” He ran his pencil along the paper as he spoke. “Then I went to a few clubs last year and saw what some of the people were wearing. I just liked the stuff and thought I could make stuff that you could move and breath in better than just fishnet.” He laughed and held up the sketch for Otabek. “What about this? Make the parts on the should mesh and then down the sides lined cut outs?”

Otabek took the paper and studied it. “It would be comfortable up on stage. Normally the lights are behind me and, well, heat rises. Might be cool to put something reflective on the fabric pieces of the cut out. Let the light catch it.” He looked around the room and saw a piece of fabric from what looked like a dance costume. “This.” It was a shiny purple fabric that stretched.

Jean looked at it. “Yea. I like that!” He cut a piece of the fabric and tacked it to the board with the sketch. “There. I’ll send that off to the samplers next week and see if I can get something made.” He turned to Otabek and grinned. “What about you? What are you wanting to do after you retire?”

No one had ever really asked him that. It was like no one ever expected him to retire. But he knew exactly what he wanted. “I want to produce, music that is.” He thought back to Jean’s song and the way he just knew what it needed. “Music is easier than skating to me. I can get lost for hours reworking a song for someone. I like creating the story behind the lyrics.  And I just finished my degree in Music Theory and Design so I might as well put it to good use.”

Jean smiled as he pulled him to his front, their hips and chests bumping together. “I like that.” He tilted his head to the side. “You know. If I launch a new line like this. I’ll need to do an actual fashion show. I’ll need someone to produce the music.” He grinned more. “Someone who knows the scene.”

Otabek smiled at him. Not his slight grin that most people saw but a full smile that reached his eyes. The bond was sparking to life again and Jean felt so relaxed with his arms holding him. “Oh? I wonder who you could get to help with that. It would have to be someone who knows you well. Who can tell you when you’re being a controlling prick.”

“Oh hush. I’m not controlling. I just know what is best for—“ 

Otabek laughed as he slammed their lips together in a heated kiss. The bond was overflowing and every part of him urged him to _Kiss. Claim. Show interest. Attract._ But Otabek could feel the push back at another Alpha in his head, another Alpha that wanted control of the kiss. He could give Jean this moment, but he was going to make him work for it.

He let Jean back him up to the large work bench, his hips pressing in as they continued to fight for control and chased their own desires. Jean’s tongue darting into his mouth as he quite literally stole Otabek’s breath. Before he noticed what was happening, Jean had lifted him up and sat him on the bench. The new height gave Otabek the leverage to deepen the kiss and take back control. _Claim. Control. Pursue._ His hands slid under Jean’s dress shirt and ran up his sides, just as Jean rocked his hips closer. The bond was pure heat and it felt like the room was shrinking to just them. Nothing else mattered around them. Jean’s hands were dancing along the waist band of his dress slacks, dipping in and out as if teasing what he really wanted to do.

It wasn’t until they heard the clearing of a throat, much louder than necessary, that Jean snapped his head back from Otabek and pushed him back, causing Otabek’s head to slam into the wall. “Ow” Jean’s eyes were wide looking at him, his pupils dilated. His half hard erection pressing into his leg. Pulling Otabek back and dropping his head to his shoulder as he groaned. “How bad is it?”

Otabek finally let his eyes focus again and looked over the embarrassed man’s shoulder. “Hello Mr. Leroy.” Allen was leaning on the door frame with a uninterested smirk on his face.

“Mmmhmm,” Allen said, the smirk never leaving his mouth. “Your mother would like to know if you would like her to pack up some of this food to take home?”

“Yea,” Jean shook with a light laugh, “that would be nice. Thank you.”

Otabek attempted to not laugh as Allen shook his head. “Lock the door, son. You do have younger brothers and sisters that I would prefer not see this.”

As he walked out the door, Otabek finally broke; the laugh ripping out of him as Jean sunk to the floor. “Is this going to become a habit? You have a big family. I feel like I’m tarnishing my good reputation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I mention a song Jean wrote and plays for Otabek in this chapter. I wrote that scene! It just didn’t fit with the flow of the chapter. I tried to add it in a number of times and it just didn’t flow right. But it does tell a lot about these two and where they are now.  
> So! I’ve started a new work called [ Broken Pieces ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12770883/chapters/29137929) This is where I’ll drop anything that doesn’t quite fit in the 2 main stories. I’ll have some Heart Breaker scenes and some Mended Heart scenes! Please go sub to it? Or Sub to me and you’ll get anything I post. I’ll make sure when I add something I’ll make a note on the next chapter I post.


	4. Overcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret brings out a side of Jean he would rather not have seen. Can Otabek overcome his own fears for Jean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some Omegaverse Angst followed by some cuteness and sweetness? Warning there is a panic attack and the aftermath of one described in this chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Song:  
> [ Aron Wright - Look After You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyBmXmfi4Ew)

“What the fuck?!” Otabek’s voice rang through the apartment. He was mad. He was very mad. Anger and betrayal with a hint of fear rolled off him in waves and was starting to pick at Jean’s Alpha. Both of their hackles were up, and the room was flooded with angry and threated scents. Otabek was in his territory and he was challenging him. But even Jean had to admit this was completely his fault. He’d lied to Otabek. Well, he had not exactly lied, but he had purposely chosen not to tell him something pretty important this entire week since the bond had happen. Otabek had every right to be mad.

But Jean had wanted to live in the small bubble for just a little while, and this week had been great. They trained hard and came home each night to lay together, simply basking in each other’s company and scents. He’d never been able to be with an Alpha and just be so comfortable. It was wonderful to not be expected to be a picture perfect Alpha for a change. To be able to just be Jean-Jacques Leroy, friend and partner, not Alpha.

Otabek normally smelled so nice, so welcoming, but right now, he smelled sour and so many emotions were flooding the bond he couldn’t separate them all. Neither of them had control on the bond and it was flaring out at each of them in turn. Sharp stabs of pain would hit as each of their Alphas tried to push to the front and overpower the other. Jean had to get control or at least calm Otabek down enough for him to understand. He’d never seen him mad like this. He’d never seen him mad at all. He’d never seen his Alpha push to the surface like this. The few times he’d seen it this week, it had been soft and caring. He was always there in the morning with soft kisses and a calming scent that would instantly relax Jean and keep him calm all day. He hadn’t growled at one person over Otabek. He hadn’t growled at anyone actually. He’d been so good this week. The sheer panic of going back to how it was before scared Jean more than anything. He whined as he felt his anger rising; he tired to keep his voice calm. “Otabek. Please… Please, I didn’t tell you because of this right here!” He wasn’t doing a good job at staying calm. “I knew you’d be mad. I knew you’d be scared!” He just wanted a little more time with him. Just a little more before he ran away.

“Scared?! Mad?! Jean-Jacques! You are going into a Rut while we are bonded! We’ll kill each other or if we separate during it, it could kill you.” Otabek was now pacing the living room, clearly on what he had claimed as _‘his side.’_ “You could have brought this up before the doctor! You could have brought this up at any time this week!” A fresh wave of sour scent flooded the room and the bond sparked to fire. “Jean, we… we haven’t even. I’ve never… I’m not sure I can… FUCKING DON’T MOVE JEAN!” A sharp pain burned through the bond as Otabek’s voice bordered on a roar.

Jean froze where he stood as his head spun. He was nearly half way across the room. He didn’t even remember moving, but he knew all he wanted was stop this Alpha from stinking up his space. He needed to protect his space. He needed to stop this Alpha. This Alpha had commanded him in his territory how dare he, he’d kil-  _‘NO! No! It’s Otabek. Otabek. It’s Otabek. Stop. Breath.’_ Jean took a slow breath. “Otabek Altin. You have to calm down. We can talk about this.” He honestly had no idea what would happen if they came to blows. But the fear rolling off Otabek now was suffocating him, anger wasn’t even in the bond anymore. Otabek was scared and there was deep rolling growl echoing though the room. Jean gasped as he realized it was him. He couldn’t stop it and Otabek’s eyes looked so dark, a hint of red bleeding into the dark chocolate color Jean loved so much.

A deep growl rolled out of Otabek as he felt the bond calm slightly. _Forced Submit._ “I can’t be here right now. I can’t think clearly. You can’t keep forcing me down! Damnit Jean! Stop it! I can’t… I can’t!” He ripped his eyes away for the first time and grabbed his coat.

“Otabek! Wait! Don’t—“ but the door slammed shut. Jean looked at it for a long while, as if he could will Otabek to come back, to come back to him. He left him. _‘He left like all the others. You fucked up again. It’s not them… it’s you, it’s always you. It’s not because they are Omega. It’s because you are dangerous and not worth the fight to keep’_ The bond fluttered as it all but disappeared into the white noise of Jean’s head. The room was spinning. Everything was too bright. Everything was moving too fast.

“Jean? Shit. JEAN-JACQUES LEROY?! AL... ALPHA!” Someone was touching him. He didn’t want to be touched. _**ALPHA**! Threat!_ His eyes shot open as a roar ripped out of him and his teeth snapped. The body in front of him slammed into the ground with a groan. “Jay. Stop. I’m sorry! Stop. Stop!”   _‘Jay?’_  His eyes blinked as everything came into focus. The room was flooded with the scent of vanilla with the slightest hit of leather, a low growl echoed in his ears. It vibrated to his core and felt familiar, something that was a good thing. Soft chocolate eyes stared up to him. “Jay. Come back. Please. Let go.” The body tilted his head to the side. There was a bright red bonding gland that looked to be healing. It belonged to someone? The room jolted, and his stomach felt weak.

Jean jerked his head back at the taste of blood and the bond felt like it was fresh. ‘ _Pain. Your Partner is in pain!’_ “Oh my god! Otabek! What?” He didn’t understand. Otabek had just left but the room was dark. It was only three in the afternoon. “I… I don’t. What did I do?” His head hurt so bad. He felt sick to his stomach and everything hurt.

“Jay, it’s okay. Why don’t you move off me and we can see if you’re hurt.” Otabek gently pushed him to his knees, before pulling him to his feet. Jean hissed as he felt pain in his hands. As he looked down, he gasped. His hands were covered in blood and his clothes were ripped, hanging off him loosely. He didn’t remember anything. With a sigh he closed his eyes. He had had a black out again. It had happen again.

“Oh no. Oh God… Otabek.” Who had he hurt? What had he broke? Who would his parents have to pay off? Would he have to move again? He pulled his hands up to his chest and stumbled back. “No! Don’t touch me!” He felt the tears start to fall down his face. He’d hurt someone… there was blood in his mouth. There was blood on his hands. Who did he hurt?!

Otabek froze, his hand reached out. “Jay. I shouldn’t have left like that. I’m sorry. I came back as soon as I spoke to Rosie. I shouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry. Please, let me help you.” The vanilla scent increased, it was so sweet and calming. It was so Otabek and he was so good to Jean. He could trust him, right? “Come here, Alpha? Let’s get you in a shower.” His head lowered, but he never broke eye contact. “Would you like to take a shower with me? I’m not going to leave again. We can talk after?” He slowly stepped forwards. “It’s okay. You are safe with me. I’m yours. See?” He leaned his head to the side again. “See?” He could feel fear roll through the bond as the Alpha showed his neck for a second time.

Jean growled low as Otabek stepped into his space and that soft growl rolled into him again. He could feel his body relax with each breath of the sweet scent. “Vanilla.” Jean’s voice was calmer and pulled Otabek close to him, his nose lowering to the source of the scent, breathing deep. “You smell like vanilla and leather. But more vanilla than normal. Why?” His Alpha was still mostly in control. He was trying to make sense of this other Alpha that smelled so nice.

Otabek relaxed into him. “Mimic. Told you. I can’t do it long though. So, I need you to stop trying to overpower me.” He rubbed his cheek on Jean’s chest and growled again. “Can you do that? Can you let me take care of you?” Jean let himself be pulled towards the bathroom in a daze. He had been overpowering Otabek? He had hurt Otabek? He’d hurt his bond partner. He was a bad Alpha again. The bond snapped in pain. “Jay. Stop that.” The vanilla had faded and was now covered by a rich aged leather scent. But there was no anger in the bond. Concern and… and need. Otabek needed something.

“You need something. What do you need?” Jean knew he was in a post rage-daze. His head felt like cotton had been stuffed into every open spot of his head. He didn’t even notice he was naked until the warm water hit his skin. He was being guided and cared for. But what should have made his Alpha feel weak and controlled, only made him feel safe. The bond warm and smoothing. His Alpha was slowly relaxing and letting Jean come back to the forefront.

Otabek was holding him under the water. He was naked in front of him and his dark eyes were scanning his body. “Okay. I need you to let me care for you, Alpha. I need you to listen to me speak and do as I say for a little bit. Okay?” Jean flinched as the hot water washed away the blood from his hands to show the patches of skin missing from his knuckles. “Jay. This is something else you should have told me. You should have told me how bad it was.” His voice was so sad, and the bond flickered again with pain. “This… this bond is hard enough without secrets.”

Jean watched the man in front of him as he cleaned his hands and then washed him down. He could feel his Alpha reaching out to the fellow Alpha. _Understanding. Acceptance. Something else that meant more than anything. What was it?_  He couldn’t pinpoint all of the emotions flooding through him. He didn’t even know if they were all his or the fellow Alpha’s. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He looked at Otabek’s arm. “I hurt you. Otabek, I hurt you.” Jean lifted Otabek’s arm and looked at the blood that clung to his skin.

Otabek looked at his arm as he quickly washed the blood off. The teeth marks weren’t that deep and only a few had broken the skin. “See? Not that bad. You had a panic attack and a mild Alpha Rage. You know that right?” Jean nodded slowly. “It’s not okay that you bit me. It will not happen again. But I’ll live, and we will talk about this later.” He leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Jean’s. “What matters right now is we get you put back together and get your meds in you.” He had turned the shower off and was leading Jean out of it.

As they dried off and walked through the apartment Jean saw the damage he’d done. His kitchen was a wreck. “My meds are in the cabinet above the sink. I think I was trying to get them. I… I don’t remember anything after you left.” He looked around, nothing else was broken. But all his dishes and cabinet doors were in pieces. Otabek nodded and sat him on the bed, before tiptoeing through the broken glass and wood to the open cabinet as Jean pulled on a pair of boxers. He held up a yellow pill bottle. Jean nodded quickly. “Yea, those. I just need two now that the attack has passed.”

Otabek walked back to him with a glass of water. “How long?” He pulled on a pair of Jean’s team Canada track pants before sitting on the bed next to him. He smiled shyly at Jean as he ran his hand through his wet hair. When it wasn’t styled slicked back it hung in his eyes and curled slightly. Jean couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful this man was. Even after everything Jean had just done, he had come back. He had come back to him. He had taken care of him. He didn’t yell at him. Izzy yelled, she always yelled. His parents didn’t yell, but he scared the little ones. Yuri yelled at first, and then left. Otabek came back. He stared at the other man in awe, why did he come back?  “Jay?”

Jean shook his head and took the two green pills. “Sorry. Uh… always? I had them as a kid when I was really little. Then I got them under control for a long time. But, uh, after Izzy and I got engaged…” He sipped on the water slowly, pushing the memories from his head. “Then, then she left.” I couldn’t control my Alpha. The panic attacks would just come out of nowhere. I took the rest of the season off to figure it out.” He sat the glass down and looked at his raw hands. “I was getting better. Yuri had helped me some. You were helping me. You were helping me a lot.” He looked at Otabek as his eyes watched him. “I’m calm with you. My Alpha is happy with you. He’s never happy,” he let his voice tail off as he stared into the fellow Alpha’s calm eyes.

Otabek relaxed his face. “I knew you were depressed. I just didn’t know it was like this.” His fingers brushed his cheek. “I’m sorry I did that. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I was scared. Can we forgive each other? Start this over again?” He smiled softly as his hand moved lower and his wrist lined up with the corner of Jean’s mouth. The burst of leather and vanilla danced on his tongue.

Jean closed his eyes as the scent and taste flowed into his senses and forced a smile to his face. “Yea. We can do that.” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Okay, uh... I’m going into Rut five days after the Grand Prix Final.” He felt himself flinch at the quick memory of how the last time he said those words had affected Otabek.

Otabek grinned and took a deep breath.  “Then I suppose you’re gonna need to fuck me before the Grand Prix Final at least once. If I’m gonna bottom for the first time, I think I should do it before your Rut. I don’t feel like that’s a great time to lose that particular virginity.” Otabek’s eyes sparkled at him as he leaned down and pulled a bottle from his bag, tossing it into his hands. Jean’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and closed quickly. Otabek pushed him onto his back and snatched the bottle back. “It wouldn’t be the first time something has been back there. But not tonight.” He threw the blankets over them. “As fun as that sounds. You look like you’ve been through a meat grinder. And for the record, my Alpha likes you also.” Jean could imagine the soft blush creeping up Otabek’s dark cheeks.

He snuggled into the pillow and pulled Otabek closer. “Okay. We’ll move at what ever pace you need.” He couldn’t hurt Otabek again. He didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if he hurt him. If they decided they couldn’t trust his Alpha, then he’d go to the doctor and ask to be sedated through his rut. As painful it would be, it would be far less than the pain that would come from hurting Otabek again.

Otabek curled his body onto Jean’s side and let out another of those purr-like growls as he pulled Jean’s wrist to his chin and sighed. He was nearly asleep when felt the soft brush of teeth over the gland on his wrist. The wave of passion and heat shot through him and right to his cock. “Did you just try and bite my wrist?” He tried and failed to hold in a snort.

Otabek groaned as his mouth jerked back. “No! Yes… uh… maybe.” He pulled Jean’s hand back under his chin and huffed. “Shut up.”

Jean smiled and ducked his head down to kiss the mop of curly hair. “Would this be a bad time to call you adorable?” He let a small spike of his arousal push through the bond.

Otabek gasped and grumbled. “Yes. Yes, it would. Now go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? Yes, poor Jean is kinda messed up. Yes, poor Otabek in it deep now. These two have a long road ahead of them and next chapter will be lighter! I promise!   
> Remember to Comment, Share and click hat Kudos button!


	5. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are always Otabek’s favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing interesting happens this chapter… nothing at all. 
> 
> Chapter Song: [ Come alive-Beth Crowley ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pq26oDtUtU&list=RD7Pq26oDtUtU)(Just listen to it. It’s about as mushy as I could get for these two fools)

Jean was having a nightmare again. Otabek felt the fear jerk through the bond and Jean’s breathe intake sharply. The last 2 days after the panic attack had been rough to say the least, but had also been sweet. Jean had thrown himself into practice and when they were back in Jean’s apartment, he would cling to Otabek like his life depended on it. The bond would flicker in and out like Otabek had never felt a bond do before. Ever since the moment the bond had happened, it had never been a normal bond. It never seemed quite right. He simply figured it was because it was a bond with a fellow Alpha, it was something that was unnatural or so many said. But even with the bond flickering and sparking with each emotion that flared, it was the most comfortable bond Otabek had ever felt in his life. He and Jean  both had their own issues to work through, but they simply understood each other. He pushed himself back into Jean more and remembered everything Mother had taught him. It was time to calm Jean down and make him feel safe.

> _“Think of what makes you happy about them. Why you want to care for them. Each scent has a secondary level. Push that forward. Omega males are not really that different than Alpha males. You just have to flip the primary scent to the other side. Here.” Otabek watched his mother, with his sleek black hair that fell down his back in long curls. His clothes were always perfect, and he had never seen his mom not look beautiful. Otabek sighed as he felt the room shift and his skin start to tingle. He was a Beta_ _,_ _still at only 12 years old. But he had been so angry lately and he smelled funny things all the time. Mommy had started talking to him about all this stuff and he was scared. What was he, if not an Omega like Mommy? He could never be like_ _F_ _ather. He could never be mean like him. The room suddenly softened and everything felt safe._
> 
> _“Mommy? You smell like_ _v_ _anilla and the fireplace when it’s burning.” He looked up at her softly. “Will I smell like you?”_
> 
> _His mother’s hand felt his cheek as the room changed. The smell of burning fire filled the room and the sweet_ _v_ _anilla all but disappeared. His nose wrinkled, and he blinked rapidly. “I don’t think so baby. You will be like your daddy. But you will be kind and you will be…” His mother’s eyes watered. “You will be good. You will be the sweetest Alpha.” The smell of fire burning filled the room and Otabek couldn’t help but relax, because it was mother and_ _M_ _other was good. But now she smelled like the Alphas_ _F_ _ather worked with. He didn’t like the smell, he liked how_ _M_ _ommy smelled more._
> 
> _He crawled into his mother’s lap and held onto h_ _im_ _as the tears finally spilled. “Okay Mommy. I will be good. No matter who I love, I will be good. It won’t matter if I’m an Alpha, I will just be good. I’ll be good for you.” He nuzzled her neck and sighed. “I’ll be the best Alpha for you.”_
> 
> _His mother smiled as h_ _is_ _scent shifted back to the strong_ _v_ _anilla. “I know you will. I have a plan for you.” He pulled him back and smiled more. “There is a skating camp in Russia. Would you like to go?”_

Otabek sighed as the memory faded and he let his mind drift to everything about Jean that made him happy. He wanted so much to be a good Alpha, he wanted to protect Otabek. Even when he’d been in the middle of coming out of a panic attack and faced with another Alpha; he’d known Otabek wouldn’t hurt or threaten him. When he smiled, he made Otabek feel like the smile was only for him and no one else. He smelled of rain and the forest outside the city they ran in until their lungs burned. He loved how his eyes sparkled when he was sketching in one of the many plain books that littered his apartment. Otabek breathed and focused on pulling his scent and twisting it. He let the softer growl bubble up his chest and into the wrist in front of his mouth. _‘Protect. Calm. Care for_ _._ _’_

Jean groaned as he took in a deep breath. The dream was fading, and the bond was slowly growing warm with Jean’s pleasure. “Mmmm, morning.” His sleep strained voice sent puffs of warmth over Otabek’s bonding gland. He pressed further back into Jean’s chest and kissed at the wrist in front of him.

“Morning. We have a day off.” Otabek nipped at Jean’s wrist. “What should we do?” He grinned as he felt Jean’s arousal flood the bond again. If Otabek had know how sensitive Jean’s wrist was, he would have taken advantage of it sooner. Jean moaned as he buried his face in Otabek’s neck. “Oh? Really? So forward Leroy.” He pressed his hips back and rolled them up. Jean’s hardness pressed onto him instantly.

Otabek felt a new wave of pleasure course through the bond as Jean pressed onto his ass again. “Oh… That’s nice.” He hooked a leg over Otabek’s and pulled him even closer. “I’ve become quite the fan of this.” Otabek chuckled as Jean rolled his hips again and kissed at his neck. “Let me touch you? Please, Beks. I need to touch you.” Jean’s breath was labored now as he continued to rock his hips into Otabek and the bond sparked to full life suddenly.

Otabek’s Alpha suddenly showed great interest in the pleasure his partner was receiving from something so simple. The last two days had been hard but also, they had explored each other’s bodies. Just last night Jean had fingered Otabek until he was nearly crying, and his Alpha had all but attacked Jean in a fury of kisses and moans. By the time Otabek had drug them to the shower to clean up, they had both come a multitude of times. He had never felt this way about anyone in the past. Not even Yuri who could bring out his Alpha in a few simple words. Jean didn’t pull his Alpha out like that, he just coaxed it and molded with it. Jean was moaning into his neck as he gripped the pillow above their head with his one free hand. Otabek knew what he wanted in that moment. “How about something more than touching?” His voice wavered as fear creeped into the bond. He’d been scared about this for two days. Could he do this?

Jean froze and swallowed. “Are you sure?” He hadn’t pressured Otabek once in the last two days, he’d kept his word that they would move at Otabek’s pace. He was so scared to hurt him and Otabek was worried he wouldn’t enjoy it and then where would that leave them?

Otabek closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his mind,  before opening them and  turning in Jean’s arms to push him onto his back. “I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t sure. You know that.” He leaned down and nipped at his chest. “So, are you going to fuck me or not?” He growled into the firm chest and let his eyes drift up to lock with the stunned Alpha.

Jean’s eyes widened and his cheeks dusted in that perfect shade of pink. “Uh,yea.” Jean’s eyes darkened as he smiled and pulled Otabek up to him. “Yea we can do that, but—” He paused as he flipped them and pinned Otabek's hands above his head. Otabek couldn’t hold in the giggle when Jean started working his way down Otabek’s chest and let his hands slide down. His mouth was muffled as he rumbled into the sensitive flesh, “We stop if you want to. Just say the word and we stop.” He was biting around Otabek’s belly button as he looked up at him his eyes wild and the bond flickering in pleasure and fear. Otabek nodded and pushed his want through the bond. He wanted Jean, he knew he wanted it. He just had to get over this fear. At the flare of the bond, Jean smiled and dragged his nails down Otabek’s sides, stopping at his hips. “Let me take care of you now? Let me make you feel good. Okay? Let me show you how much this means.”

Otabek smiled softly as he felt Jean pull to the front of the bond and his arousal slammed into Otabek at full force. His breath caught for a moment as it all washed over him. The bond was open like a flood gate and his skin felt like it was on fire. He knew Jean had been holding the bond back, he knew Jean felt more than he was letting show. He just had no idea it was this much, it was more than Otabek thought was possible to feel. “Gah…God, Jay. Touch me. Fuuuu-“

Jean was already pulling down his sleep pants as he trailed nearly every touch with his mouth. They were another pair of Jean’s. It seemed to make him happy to see Otabek wear them. “Gonna make you feel so good.” He finally wrapped his hand around Otabek’s hard cock and pressed his fingers into the base, where his knot would form and where it was most sensitive. Otabek let his head fall back and moaned loudly as Jean’s mouth kissed at his head. They had learned last night exactly how much Jean apparently loved it when Otabek would knot with his hand pumping him. “Yes Alpha, let it out. Let me hear you.” Jean’s breath danced along his hip as his hand squeezed tightly around him and let out a low growl. 

Otabek moaned louder and thrust his hips up into the tight grip. He knew Jean would work at least one knot out of him before they went any further. They had spoken at length about this, and he wanted Otabek completely relaxed when the time came. Jean’s mouth was on him finally and his hand was gripped around his pre-knot, squeezing tighter with each suck and pull of his mouth. “Jean! Fuck! Yes, yes. Tighter!” Jean’s hand tightened to what should have been painful but sent shocks of pleasure through Otabek’s body and the bond. How was he so close already!? “Jay, Jay… close.”

A deep growl rumbled down his cock as he felt a lubed finger press into him. _‘When the hell did he get lube a_ _l_ _ready!’_ Time seemed to pass so quickly when Jean’s mouth was on him and Jean had a way of multi-tasking that still baffled Otabek. The growl grew as the finger pressed into him and curled to rub on his prostate. The bond was pure heat as Otabek’s back arched off the bed, trying to get into that warmth even more. His knot was growing, and he felt a small burst of cum shoot into Jean’s mouth as he shoved a second finger into him. Their moans and growls echoed off the walls as Otabek pushed himself onto the fingers that were scissoring him widely. He needed to come, but he could tell Jean was holding off his orgasm though the bond. He howled as he pressed down onto the fingers, begging through the bond. _‘Come.’_ It was a wordless command that robbed Otabek of his breath and made his lungs burn as he felt himself finally let loose. Jean was gripping his knot as he slammed his fingers into him. He had pulled his mouth off him and was breathing hard as Otabek came and came between them. _‘Mate! Complete. Alpha_ _._ _’_

When he finally finished he was lightheaded and blinking at the ceiling. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come. Instead he just pushed through the bond how happy he was, how relaxed he was. Jean had pulled his fingers from him and was kissing around his hips. “God. You are so beautiful when you come. You’re so thick and big. Honestly, this scares me a little.” Otabek snorted and ran his hands through Jean’s hair. Anytime he knotted he seemed to lose half his blood volume for a few moments and was always left light headed and relaxed. But Jean just had a way of pushing him to this point.

He groaned as he tightened his grip in Jean’s hair. Jean had been focusing on a particularly purple mark on his hip. “Okay, you tell me to stop. You tell me if it hurts.” Otabek moaned and Jean bit his hip hard. “No. Speak. I need to hear you say it.” His voice was hard and final. Fear bloomed through the bond so fast that it nearly made Otabek dizzy.

“Yes. I’ll tell you. Jay, I’ll tell you.” He untangled his hands from the black hair and reached out for Jean’s hands, pulling him up to his lips. Kissing him hard, he tried to growl deeply, but he was far too relaxed and happy. “I trust you. Know that, Alpha. I trust you.” Jean pulled back to look into his eyes as if searching for something, before nodding quickly and kissing him again. Everything Jean felt and more flowed into him. The intensity of it all scared Otabek more than what they were about to do.

When Jean pulled away, after what felt like hours, his voice was small; but the bond still flowed with his arousal. “Roll over. It’ll be easier.” As Otabek rolled over, he tried to push his trust through the bond. He tried to think of what would make Jean’s Alpha happy. Taking a deep breath he lowered his shoulders and pressed his lower end up, presenting. He knew Jean would never hurt him, at least never on purpose. It was his job to make sure Jean believed it too. His own fear didn’t matter anymore. It wouldn’t go away until he did this and he wanted this more than anything. He wanted Jean to fill him. He’d never wanted to be with someone as much as he wanted Jean. He felt his hips pulled up more and soft kisses trail down his back. “Mine.” 

Otabek gasped as more lube coated him and suddenly there was pressure at his rim. He expected the slight pain. He expected the burn. What he didn’t expect was the relief he felt. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Jean, but suddenly he felt like he had needed this all along. The bond sparked and rumbled with pleasure from Jean and it was almost too much to focus on. “Ohhhh... Wow.” Otabek’s hands gripped onto the pillows as he let his head fall forward. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” His voice was breathless, and he pressed back slowly. This was something entirely different. He’d topped so many times, the idea of anything feeling as good as that made no sense to him.

By the time Jean had bottomed out, Otabek’s head was spinning. He wanted more, he needed more. He could feel his pleasure sparkling at the surface. He just felt full, and so much contentment and happiness was rolling off Jean that he wanted nothing more than to feel more of… well, more of all of this. He rolled his hips back and moaned long and deep, he needed Jean to move. “Otabek? Are you-“ Otabek cut him off with a low growl and a quick thrust of his hips. “Oh! Okay.” He groaned again as he pulled out slightly before pressing back in slowly, working up to a steady pace.

They thrust and rolled into each other, simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies. But something didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. Jean was there, but he was so far away. He wanted to see those slate blue eyes. “Jay. Ah! Ah! Jay.” He threw his hands back to stop Jean. “I want… I want to face you.”

Jean had jerked to a stop the moment Otabek had moved his hand and shook as he pulled out. He flipped Otabek quickly and pushed his legs up. “You feel… you feel—” Otabek nodded and let him push back in as he threw his head back. The change in angle pressed onto Otabek’s prostate harder and he let a near scream rip from him, before Jean pulled his head back to suck and kiss on his neck. “Mine… Mine.”

Otabek moaned as he clawed at Jean’s back and thrust his hips up to mean Jean’s. He pulled his head free and looked into his eyes. They were so deep blue and looked at him like he was the center of the universe. “Yours. Only yours.” _‘Don’t ever let me go. Be mine always.’_ Otabek gasped at his thoughts as he called out for Jean through the bond, as he begged him to stay with him and make him feel this for as long as he was willing to give it. “Knot me!”

Jean’s hips shuddered as he slowed down. “What?” Otabek wanted to yell at him. He wanted to scream at him that he needed this. He needed to feel completely connected to the fellow Alpha. Instead he just pushed the bond further than he’d ever pushed it and let out a deep growl. Jean blinked as he snapped his hips tighter and tighter. “You want that? Are you sure?” Otabek growled again and nodded, locking his legs around Jean’s back with a huff. He pulled his head down so their foreheads pressed together.

Jean groaned as he sped up his thrust. He jerked his eyes away and fell onto his neck. His voice nothing more than deep grunts as he breathed into Otabek’s bonding mark and kissed around it. He had started to mumble in French as his knot started to swell. Otabek couldn’t begin to describe the feeling. The bond deepened and their passion flowed back and forth through it as the knot finally locked into place and Jean bit down softly on the bonding mark as he came in soft jerks and moans. When he felt the first jerk of Jean’s knot in him, Otabek was coming harder than he had before. He screamed out and bit down on Jean’s shoulder. His mind went white as he saw nothing but Jean’s emotions. _‘Need. Completeness_ _._ _A_ _nd something far more?’_

They breathed into each other for a long while. No words needed as they drifted in the space between the bond and their physical bodies. By the time Jean moaned and pulled out of him they had managed to regain their voices. Otabek ran his hands along the shortened hairs at the back of Jean’s neck. “That was something different.”

Jean nodded into his neck and smiled. “Yea. You took a knot. I didn’t know that was on the table.” With a grunt he rolled to his side and pulled Otabek’s chin up to kiss him softly. “Thank you.” He pulled away and smiled that sleepy lopsided grin he’d get after a hard practice. The one that Otabek couldn’t help but return.  

Otabek grinned and pulled him back into a consuming kiss that left them both breathless. He threaded their hands and pulled Jean’s up to kiss. “No. Thank you. You were perfect. You were the perfect Alpha.” He dropped his voice to barely a whisper. “My Alpha?”

Jean blinked at him slowly and stroked his cheek. “Your Alpha?” Otabek smiled and leaned into the warm hand. He didn’t know what would happen after this bond faded. But he knew it was going to be very hard to go back to whatever him and Jean were before.

Otabek’s throat felt tight as he looked at this wonderful man. He didn’t know what he felt. Everything was moving so fast and it felt wrong to feel this strong after only two weeks. He couldn’t hurt Jean, just as Jean couldn’t hurt him. “Let’s get through this Grand Prix and your Rut.” He snuggled closer and kissed under Jean’s chin. “Then we can talk without all this dynamic stuff in the way. Okay?”

Jean moaned and pulled him closer. “Did you just agree to share my Rut?” His voice sounded so hopeful.

Otabek let his eyes drift closed. “If you will have me.”

Jean’s voice was breathy as he breathed into Otabek’s hair. “Nothing would make me happier, _Mon nounours_ _._ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Grand Prix Final!!!! What will happen when they see Yuri for the first time since parting?
> 
> Translation:  
> Mon nounours: My Teddy Bear (It’s an actual term of endearment in French used for men and just kinda seemed perfect for Otabek and something JJ would call him.)


	6. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix Final is here. How will JJ and Otabek handle facing the others with their hidden bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is a chapter I’ve been planning for a while and is the middle point of the story. Buckle Up Babies! Side note on last names in my world. Alphas normally keep their names and their mate adds their name to their own last name. So, Victor and Yuri will become Katsuki-Nikiforov and Katsuki-Plisetsky.
> 
> Chapter Song: [ Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km75Pc0YzdQ) It's JJ! When it came on I giggled frantically...

The lobby was buzzing with fans and reporters. Otabek had been pulled away to a group of his own fans and was chatting to a several young girls in Russian as he took a few photos. He had gotten so much better the last few years. He remembered the old Otabek who was scared of his fans and hated reporters more than anything. But this Otabek would smile and talk with them. Then turn quickly to the reporters and answer a few questions like a seasoned pro. While Jean was still his normal press-friendly self. He knew his role in all of this and he had his own part to play. With Victor married and off the ice, it was now King JJ that was cast as the playboy of the ice. The last few years he’d been ‘connected’ to a number of high profile models and athletes. Not that it mattered that most were just friends and nothing more than that. Jean had always played up to the press. It sold records, and clothes.

But this year felt so different. Jean didn’t know how many more years he had left of this and honestly, he was ready to step away and let the younger skaters into the light. He had spoke to his fans with his normally cheery self and took all the photos with his fingers in his signature ‘JJ Style’. It wasn’t until a reporter pulled his attention with a question that he felt uneasy. “JJ! How do you feel about Yuri Plisetsky being rumored to be living with Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov?” The sting of pain shot through him at the thought of Yuri. It was no rumor, he had on good authority that he wasn’t just living with them.

He let a broad smile spread across his face. “Yuri is an old friend and it is not my place to comment on his personal life. But if he is in fact living with them, I feel that would be his rumor to confirm or deny. If you will excuse me, my family is waiting for me.” He turned away from the group and made his way towards the elevators where he parents had said they would wait for him and Otabek.

“What do you have to say about the rumor you are romantically involved with Otabek Altin?!” The reporters voice rang after him and Jean smiled to himself as he walked towards the elevators. His parents’ backs were turned to him as he walked up and heard a small voice jabbering in a high pitch squeal and a baby whimpering.

“Oh! Isn’t she just precious!” Jean rolled his eyes. That was his mother’s baby voice.

Jean peaked around the group and saw the small girl looking up to her mother holding a small bundle of baby. “What have we here?” He bent down to the toddler who couldn’t be older than a year or a year and a half. “Who is this?”

“That would be Rutna, and your mother has stolen Somchai.” Jean looked up from the beautiful child to the smiling face of Phichit Chulanont. “Hello Jean-Jacques, how are you?”

Jean stood up smiling. He hadn’t seen Phichit in 2 years. He had taken a year off to have his daughter and then last year had left early due to a rumored second pregnancy. “I’m good. Looks like you’ve been busy. May I?” He pointed at the little girl who was babbling in a language he couldn’t imagine trying to understand.

A tall, dark haired woman walked up behind Phichit and placed her hand on his hip. “You may. Thank you for asking, Alpha.”

Jean reached down and scooped the squirming child into his arms. “I take it that you are Phichit’s wife and Alpha?” He nodded his head and looked to the little girl who was pulling  at the earring in his ear. “Is that pretty? A friend got it for me. I think it’s very pretty.” Otabek had given it to him just yesterday for good luck. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head at her as she giggled. She was a very happy little girl and was pointing at the bundle in Jean’s mother’s arms. “Oh, is that your little brother? He’s very tiny, isn’t he?” He smiled at his mother as she cooed and smiled at the baby. “You  know, I have a little brother. Actually, I have a number of little brothers.” The little girl squealed again and reached for Phichit. Jean handed her over and smiled at the small baby. He was beautiful, and he was perfect.

A small twinge of pain ran through him at the sheer thought of what he’d never have. It was no secret that Jean loved children. But the whole ordeal reminded him of the same thing it always did. He’d have nieces and nephews one day and would be the best uncle out of the bunch. But he’d never have what the young couple had, he’d never be a parent. Before his mind could go too dark, he looked up at the young couple. “Your children are very beautiful. It’s nice to have you back though. Your style was always a worthy challenge for the King.” He smiled broadly and laughed.

Phichit blinked at him for a moment. “Oh, uh... thanks.” Jean had to smile. The last time he’d seen Phichit, he’d still been rather cocky and hadn’t got a handle on his ego. He would like to think he’d gotten much better at handling people in the last few years. He’d certainly been knocked down a peg or two in those years. He still had the confidence on the ice he’d always had, but knew he had limits now.

They were all interrupted as chaos overcame the lobby and Jean felt the bond flare. _‘Anger. Fear. Sadness_ _.’_ Jean’s head snapped to the sounds. “Otabek.” The name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut as he looked at the group quickly. “Uh. Pardon me.” He rushed back into the lobby to see the reason for the commotion and why Otabek was so upset. Yuuri stood in front of Victor and Yuri as a group of reporters bombarded them. His face did not look happy and he looked like he was about three seconds from ripping the head off one of them. Otabek was off to the side trying to get through a group of people. The bond was still flickering with emotions and he looked like he was upset. Jean wanted nothing more than to get to him, to protect him. He took a deep breath and counted slowly. This was not a good place to get angry. This would help no one.

He finally locked eyes with Otabek and nodded. Attempting to send a calming through the bond but he wasn’t nearly as good as Otabek at this. They had decided to keep their bond under wraps while at the Final, so Jean knew he couldn’t rush to Otabek like he wanted. He finally pushed through the group and took his elbow. “Otabek!” His voice bellowed in his normal public voice, loud and cheerful. “You get caught in the hurricane too?” He spoke loud enough so the reports near them could hear.

Otabek looked at him and frowned. “Apparently. Should we help them or let them fend for themselves?” He was watching Yuri closely. Yuri for his part looked about ready to explode as he was growling at anyone that so much as looked at Victor or tried to ask a question. _‘Well they aren’t hiding their bond_ _.’_

Jean sighed and pulled Otabek with him. “Well if it isn’t the happy couple and little Yuri. Hey there, Princess.” He smiled at Yuri as he rolled his eyes and grumbled a curse at him. Otabek moved close to him and whispered in his ear. Yuri nodded and looked to Yuuri before letting Otabek  drag him off. Jean had to blink at the flare of sour smell that rolled off Yuuri. Jean smiled at the remaining two. “You two always have to take all the press? Come on people, let them through. There will be plenty of time later.”

He reached out for Victor’s luggage before stopping dead at the low growl that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. _‘Challenge!’_ “I’ve got it. Thank you, Jean-Jacques.” Yuuri reached down and took Victor’s bag as Victor  smiled shyly. Jean nodded and followed the two through the crowd and through the security barrier.

He nodded to Yuuri and Victor before moving off to the side where Otabek and Yuri stood. He could see they were talking rapidly in Russian and choose to stand back and allow the two friends to catch up. He’d have time to talk to Yuri later. He noticed that Phichit and his young family had taken their chance to sneak away and his parents must have taken their bags upstairs. He looked around at the remaining four, feeling suddenly out of place. He had never exactly been friends with Yuuri. Nor Victor.  He and Yuri had a shady past that very few knew about. That left him and Otabek; he had no idea what was going on with him. They had agreed to discuss it after the Final and see where they were. Jean knew exactly what he wanted but was it something Otabek wanted? He smiled softly at the Alpha and saw Otabek clear his throat at the warm pushing through the bond.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as a hand rested on his elbow. He turned to see Yuuri frowning at him. “I’m sorry about that. That was rude of me.”  Victor stood next to him smiling, he had a larger than normal trench coat on and was holding his hands over his stomach. “It’s uh… hard being here and not competing.”

Jean grinned and shook his head. “No. I should have known better. I should have never reached towards your mate like that, certainly not with him… you know.” He looked pointedly at Victor’s coat and smiled.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You  know?” He looked to Victor quickly and back.

Jean chuckled and shook his head. “Yuri might have let it slip. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” He looked over to Otabek as he felt a flicker of sadness flow through the bond. A lump formed in his throat at not being able to take that sadness away instantly.

Victor chuckled and shook his head. “Thank you. I suppose yours is safe with us also.” Jean raised his eyebrows, confused, and looked back at the pair. Victor raised an eyebrow in response and smirked. “We trained with Otabek for three years. I was his coach and Yuri smelled like him on a regular basis. Do I need to go on?” Yuuri grinned and scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Yuri.

Jean sighed. “Oh, that. Well he’s staying with me while he looks for a place.” He was not ready to have this talk with Victor and Yuuri of all people.  He needed Otabek, he needed him right now. He wanted to get away from this and up to their room. He just wanted Otabek, he’d make him feel better, he’d know what to say. He had promised Otabek he’d be good, that he wouldn’t let their secret out and now someone knew it. He’d broken his promise.

Otabek appeared at his side. A soft vanilla filled his senses. Yuuri blinked and looked at Victor quickly as his nostrils flared. Otabek’s voice was his normal calm and collected. “I think your parents took my luggage.” He smiled at the pair in front of them as he nodded. “Yuuri, Victor.”

Jean smiled at his partner. Thank god for Otabek and his years of practice at getting out of uncomfortable situations. “Oh? They probably took it to your room. We should go find them, huh?” Otabek grinned and nodded. Jean looked back at the three other skaters. Yuri had come up and  was standing close to Victor. “We should have dinner one night before we all leave. Congratulations again.”

By the time they had found his parents and made it to their room, they were both exhausted. They had both stripped down and stepped into the shower together without so much as a word. Jean was running his hands through Otabek’s hair when he frowned. “Yuuri and Victor  know. I’m sorry.”

Otabek snorted and looked up at him. “I’m not surprised. Yuri doesn’t. But he’s never been the most observant person on the planet.” He rested his hands on Jean’s shoulders as he leaned back to rinse his hair, his angle pushing into Jean’s hips.

Jean narrowed his eyes as he smiled, pulling the other man back to him. “No, he’s not. But I am. I know what you are doing.” He pressed his lips softly to Otabek's and growled into this kiss. “You’re trying to distract me.” He pushed the other man until he was flush with the shower. “It’s working spectacularly.”

Otabek pulled him further into the deepening kiss and growled back. “Good.”  

 

 

The short program had gone wonderful so far, Otabek had worked so hard on his program and it was magical to watch and feel. He had only grown more and more powerful over the last few years. The bond was on fire as he skated, every emotion he had worked through while he created it was bubbling to the surface. It took everything Jean had to not rush to him and kiss him in front of everyone. He wanted the world to know how proud he was of his friend and partner. But Otabek had let him know that he knew how happy Jean was. He’d flooded the bond and nodded to him as Jean stepped on the ice. Jean’s skate didn’t go as well as he had hoped. He fell on a quad flip and his ankle burned with the pain.

Otabek and Jean were standing to the side watching Yuri, who was last to skate, as Victor casually removed his coat before Yuuri turned and gasped at him. Darting in front of him and mumbling quickly. “Vitya! Your coat. Put it back on. Everyone will see!”

Yuri looked at them shocked and growled “Dude! What the fuck are you doing!?” He had just taken off his warm up outfit and was pulling his skate guards off.

Victor looked at them both like they were insane. “I’m hot. I’m taking my coat off? What?” He snapped his head back as the first camera flashed. “Oh.”  He looked down at the very noticeable bump sticking out in his obviously well-tailored suit. “Oh no. Oh god. Yura! I’m sorry.” A tear started to fall down his cheek.

Yuri was in front of him before he could continue. “Stop that. It’s okay. Don’t cry.” He touched the bump and  placed his forehead on Victor’s. “Yuuri? Yuuri… PIGGY!”

Yuuri was growling deeply at a camera man that was pointing the very large broadcast camera at the three of him. He snapped his head at his mates and frowned. “Sorry! Yura, get out on the ice. Victor is okay. Come  here, love.”

Victor shuffled over to him and laid his head on his shoulder as he full on cried. Yuri grumbled and sighed. “You should sit down. You don’t need to be so  upset. It’s not good for the baby. You—“

Yuuri glared at Yuri. “Ice. Now. Get the cameras off  us.” Yuri huffed and spun in place as he darted to the center of the ice and took his starting pose. He had skated stronger than Jean had seen him skate since his senior debut.

Meanwhile Jean and Otabek had slowly slid of to the side and into the hall in a fit of giggles. “Oh lord. I don’t think we have to worry about our little secret getting out now.” Jean was leaning on Otabek as he laughed. “Did you see Yuuri’s face. I thought he was going to physically rip that camera apart.” He’d never actually seen the Japanese man mad.

Otabek snorted and threw his arm around him as they entered the locker room. “Well, I can say from experience that he’s stronger than he looks. Moreso when he’s mad.” He rubbed his cheek as he smiled softly.

Jean mock pouted. “Oh, you poor thing. Like you’ve never been punched.” He leaned in and kissed all over Otabek’s cheek. “I’ll still kiss it and make it better though. Any excuse to kiss you will do.”  Otabek groaned and pushed him off before smiling at him and pulling him back in for a kiss. Jean ended up pinned to a locker as Otabek kissed him deeply, his hands tugging at the clips in the pants of Jean’s pants that held his shirt inside. Jean was moaning as he pulled at the zipper at the back of Otabek’s costume. “Shower… we should take a shower. Before the others get back.”

A giggle jerked them away from each other as Otabek groaned. “Why does this keep happening?” He leaned his face forward to Jean’s chest.

Jean smirked up at Phichit as he stood at the end of the bay of lockers. He took a short moment to look at the pair of Alphas. Otabek had his hands up Jean’s shirt that was on its way to being pulled off and Jean had his hands down the back of Otabek’s costume. There wasn’t really any point in trying to hide at this point. “Hey, Phichit. Fancy meeting you here.” Otabek groaned and pinched his nipple. “Ey! Uh… I was just helping Otabek with his zipper.” He smiled broadly as Otabek pinched him again. “Ow!”

Phichit threw his bag down and scrunched his nose up. “Well, that’s one way I suppose. But you two might want to try ‘helping each other’ without stinking up the locker room more than it already does. Maybe in the shower in your hotel room?” He was pulling his costume off. His stretch marks shined silver on his stomach. “You two smell like fresh mates, and honestly, more than those three out there.”

Jean pushed Otabek off him with another laugh. “Sorry.” Otabek was beat red as he pulled his costume the rest of the way off and glared. Jean couldn’t help but laugh at the situation that was quickly becoming an unhealthy habit. “We’ll skip the shower here. Wouldn’t want to piss off your beautiful Mate. How did Yuri do?”

Phichit looked up with a smile on his face. “He’s well ahead in first. I’m in second, Otabear there is in third and you’re in fourth.” He pulled out some coco butter and a scent blocker. “Guang-Hong’s in fifth, and the new kid Jacob is in sixth.” He smiled at them again while Otabek started pulling Jean’s clothes out of his bag and laying them out on the bench. “And don’t worry about Kannika, I spend a lot of time in locker rooms.” He wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed his bag. “She’ll fix it as soon as she smells me.” With that, he swayed his hips as he walked down the hall to the showers.

Jean looked back at Otabek who was pulling on his track pants and still glaring. The bond was mild as he pouted. “Oh, stop that. Phichit is fine. He was able to keep the fact that he was engaged a secret for a season. Then no one knew he was an Omega until he suddenly took a year off to have his daughter. I think we’re safe.” He brushed Otabek’s hair out of his face. He couldn’t worry too much. He and Otabek had done so well and they were here together. He couldn’t be happier in that moment.

Otabek frowned. “I’m not worried about that. I just want people to know on our own terms.” He pulled Jean’s top up and over his head and handed him a shirt. “I don’t want to be outed like they just were.” He unbuttoned Jean’s pants and pushed them down, motioning for him to step out. Jean smiled as he did and took the pants handed to him. “I don’t want to just be another news article to them.” Jean dressed as Otabek fussed with their bags and brushed Jean’s hair back quickly. “I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime.”

Jean frowned slightly. He knew he was thinking of Yuri. Their relationship had always been on the front page of any sports gossip website or magazine that thought they had a story about them. Many had went so far as to accuse them of doing it for the press, for the fame. He also knew Otabek would fuss over him when he was upset, he’d do it until he felt Jean was well taken care of and provided for. His sweet little Alpha. He felt a wave wash over him as his chest tightened.

Jean reached a hand out and cupped Otabek’s face. “Hey. Look at me.” He tilted the Alpha’s face up until their eyes met. “If and when people know, it will be on our terms. However you want it to be. I’m with you, okay?” Otabek nodded and pulled him down into a quick kiss. The bond sparked and sizzled with life. He could feel Otabek calm down and the warmth seep back into their bond. “Come on. We do need to shower.”

They had ended up turning the others down for dinner, opting instead to order room service and cuddle in bed. They had a day between the short program and free skate. Jean had every intention to spend as much time with Otabek as possible. He wasn’t sure what would happen after the bond faded, and after his rut. He knew Otabek cared for him, it was all there in the bond. But there was also so much uncertainty floating between them. They had moved so fast and hadn’t really had time to talk about what this all meant.

The next day flew by as they practiced then explored the city. Beijing was one of his favorite cities and he wanted to explore and show as much as he could. By the time they fell into bed that night, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. But he very much enjoyed being woken up to Otabek kissing down his chest with a deep growl and fire in his eyes.

Jean felt completely at ease going into the Free Skate. His skate had just as many base value points as Yuri’s and he had more quads. He stood a very strong chance against his ex and rival. He had won last year, and he wasn’t going to lose now. Otabek had pulled him behind a curtain before they walked out and kissed him hard. He was still buzzing from the kiss as he stepped on the ice. This was his year.

He knew the moment his foot landed on the quad toe loop that something was wrong. His ankle flared in pain and he felt himself go down. His ankle slammed into the ice and the pain was instant. By the time his brain had caught up, his thigh had hit the ice hard and his arm wasn’t right. He wasn’t going catch himself. The ice was coming at him too fast.

**_BLACK._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope have nothing to day. Just leave a comment yelling. I’m ready.


	7. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek grabbed Natalie’s arm as the breath rushed out of his lungs. Jean wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he getting up? “Jean, get up… get up.” His voice cracked as he whispered the words over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE BACK! Thank you all for being so patient while I took a break from this last month. I was not sitting idle though. I finished my Rare Pair Bingo Card! So, lots of One-shots have been posted!   
> I wanted to thank my Beta Shoes Untied! I couldn’t do this story with out her. She helps me so much after I’ve read over it so many times I’m simply not going to see anything else. She also helps me with my love/hate relationship with commas. 
> 
> Chapter Song: [ Amber Run: I Found (Cut4th Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8o9PY9Xv4I) This is also Otabek’s Free Skate! He picked it when before everything happen with Yuri and by the time he got the GPF it has a completely different meaning than he planned. It’s remixed version of the original and seems to simply fit Otabek. 
> 
> Enough of all that! Onto this chapter!!!! P.S. Please check the ending note for some Universe info!

Otabek grabbed Natalie’s arm as the breath rushed out of his lungs. Jean wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he getting up? “Jean, get up… get up.” His voice cracked as he whispered the words over and over again. He had known the fall was going to be bad the moment he saw Jean’s foot touch the ice and his ankle buckle. The bond was fizzling in and out and Otabek couldn’t pinpoint Jean anymore. It was like he wasn’t there. “Nat-  Natalie…” He could feel himself shake as his eyes darted around finally landing on the medics rushing to the ice. Jean’s dad, Allen, was on the ice as they pulled Jean to his feet and guided him off the ice. He wasn’t skating on his own. He was stumbling. He was bleeding. His eyes looked dazed and he was slumping. Something was wrong. _Alpha. My Alpha. Come back to me._

Natalie gasped and pulled Otabek back to her. He hadn’t even noticed he was walking towards the ice. “Otabek, darling no. You still have to skate.” He snapped his head at her with a sudden growl. She pressed her lips together and pulled him to the side, behind a draped wall and away from the cameras. As soon as they were out of eyeshot she pulled him into a deep hug, a low growl still rolling off him. “Okay, look at me please.” She pulled back and locked her eyes to him. “You said you wanted to stay private and you know as well as I do how Jean would handle the press around him while he’s hurt.” Otabek nodded slowly as he felt his skin become damp. He knew she was right. But all he wanted was to run to Jean. He needed to know he was okay. He called out again _Alpha! Answer me._ He felt a wave of nausea drop into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed to push the pressing bile down.

Natalie was releasing a light flowery scent as she tried to calm the panicking Alpha. “Natalie, I... I can’t feel him. The bond, it’s just gone.” The older woman froze as she studied Otabek’s face. “The bond broke. I can’t feel him. There was a pain and….and then just gone.” Otabek was trying everything he knew to call out to Jean through the bond. But all he felt was a painful emptiness and it made Otabek feel even more sick. Hardly anything could break an active bond. “I can’t feel him. I can’t feel him! We’re bonded Natalie… the bond is gone.” He needed the older Omega to help him. He didn’t understand.

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. “Otabek Altin. I am his mother and I am just as worried as you.” Otabek froze at her voice. He had never heard an Omega Command before. Not even his mother had ever used one on him. They were not as commonly know as Alpha Commands. But were just as powerful and Natalie was the mother of eleven children after all. He stared at her and slowly blinked, as she breathed evenly. “Allen is with him.” She pulled out her phone and held it up. “He would have called right away if it was needed.” She dialed a number quickly and snapped her finger at Otabek as he tried to speak. “I am calling now. You will sit here, and you will stop growling. Understood?” Otabek nodded and let the growl die in his chest.

Otabek deflated slightly. He suddenly understood Jean’s fear of his mother’s temper. She held her head high as she spoke in rapid French to what he presumed was Jean’s father. She was speaking much faster than Otabek could follow. She finally switched back to English as Otabek let out a pained whine. “Yes, he’s here. Just a moment.”

She handed the phone to Otabek and nodded. He took the line and waited. “Otabek? Are you okay?” It was Allen. His voice sounded strained and drenched in worry.

“Yes sir. Jay?” He tried to keep his voice even and not shout about the bond.

“Good, good. Listen, Jean-Jacques hit his head pretty bad. That probably explains the Bond, okay. He’s in pain and he’s protecting you from sharing the pain.” There was a breath and he could hear Jean’s voice in the background shouting. He knew the tone of a scared Jean. Before Otabek could respond, Allen cut him off. “Otabek. What would Jean-Jacques want you to do right now?”

Otabek closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly. Jean would probably never forgive himself if Otabek didn’t skate because of this and he would certainly never let him hear the end of it. “He’d tell me to skate.” He attempted to hold the shaking from his voice. “Can I talk to him?”

“He’s not in the best mindset.” Allen’s voice wavered. “As soon as the ice is cleared, skate. Then right from the kiss and cry, tell them you need to be seen by medics and skip all press. Do you understand?”

Otabek took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Yes, I understand.” Allen was doing what he could to protect them both. He had to smile slightly at the realization of where Jean got his drive to protect everyone around him. Otabek handed the phone back to Natalie and walked back to the ice. His skin tingling with the lack of Jean to buzz through him. He hadn’t realized how much Jean made him simply feel alive.

Yuri was standing just outside, scanning the ice and then where Otabek had been. He ran up to him as soon as Otabek got close. “Otabek! Is he okay?” The blonde looked visibly shaken. Otabek growled slowly. How dare he ask about Jean. Jean wasn’t his anymore. Hadn’t he done enough? Yuri flinched and stepped back. “Beka?”

Otabek stepped forward slowly and glared at the taller man. “Go back to your Mates, Yuri. He doesn’t need you.”

“What?!” Yuri’s looked as if he’d been slapped. “And what, he needs you?” He squared his shoulders and growled at Otabek.

Otabek felt his hackles go up and he stepped towards Yuri again, backing him up against the barrier. “More than you. You left him. I picked up the pieces after you… again. Now go on, run back to your happy little family. Leave us alone.” How dare this little Omega that had hurt Jean growl at him. How dare he act like he has any say in what happens with Jean now.

Yuri growled more and pushed Otabek back. “Fuck you! I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you better pull yourself together if you’re gonna skate.” He flicked his hair off his shoulder as he stared Otabek down. They had argued like this countless times in the past but something about Yuri made his blood suddenly boil.

Otabek exploded. “WHAT’S GOT INTO ME?! WHAT’S GOT INTO ME?!” He opened his mouth to scream every thought he’d had about Yuri the last few weeks but was cut off as an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him back. A deep growl rumbling in his ear and a deep threatened scent filling his senses.  

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice was deep and he glared at his smaller Omega, “he’s done here. Take him back to the locker room to change.” He pulled Otabek further back and away from curious eyes. “Now you, calm down. This whole area stinks and you damn near attacked my mate.” He spun Otabek and held him at arm’s length. “I will let that slide and call us even. But you need to _calm down_.”

Otabek wanted to tear his face off. All of his troubles the last few months were because of this fucking Alpha. “Let. Go. Of. Me.” He wasn’t going to back down this time, he’d submitted to this Alpha too many times.

Yuuri stared him down with a deep growl. “Listen. I get it. He’s your Mate and he’s hurt.”

Otabek startled into reality. His anger suddenly gone, replaced with shock. “He’s not…” Jean wasn’t his _Mate_. It had only been three weeks. Three weeks after years apart. He sat down as Yuuri watched him cautiously. What was he doing? He had almost attacked Yuri and had seriously considered attacking Yuuri. He stared at his skates as he tried to work through what was happening in his head. 

 “Otabek? Otabek, hey!” Otabek snapped his head back up to Natalie. How long had he been staring off? “Otabek, I need to you to focus. They are almost done with the ice. Are you good to skate?”

Otabek nodded and looked to the ice. They had a mop out and were cleaning blood off the ice. Jean’s blood. It was more than a small bump on the head then. “Blood.” He didn’t know what else to say. He simply stood up and took his skate guards off and looked at Natalie in a daze.

He didn’t even remember skating. He started. He jumped. He spun. He ended. He walked to the kiss and cry with his head in a fog and couldn’t help but look back at the ice where Jean’s blood had been minutes ago. He couldn’t feel him, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of nausea that kept stabbing at him each time he tried to call out to Jean, only to feel nothing again. These last three weeks had been so fast, faster than he had expected, and having Jean simply a part of him had just seemed right. Nothing in his life ever felt right. But Jean felt perfect.

Suddenly Natalie was pulling him to his feet and whispering in his ear. “Limp Otabek, right foot.” He looked at her confused before he remembered Allen’s plan. He pressed his weight to his left foot and threw himself forward slightly, favoring his right. The skates making the entire thing look more dramatic. “Good. You go back to the medic area, I’ll tell the press that you are hurt and will do interviews at a later time.”

Otabek nodded and focused on the hall in front of him as he tried to push through. Jean was at the end of this hall. He would see Jean in a moment, he’d be able to take care of Jean. He limped his way into a wall of fleshed and looked up to see a large guard. “Sorry no one allowed in.” The man looked at him sternly. He didn’t smell. Beta. A Beta was between him and Jean.

Otabek didn’t know what to do. He was told he could see Jean if he skated. So, he skated. He was told to limp. So, he limped. He had done what he was told. Now this man was blocking him. “I need to— I’m, uh— He’s my, um...” What was Jean? “He’s my…” Boyfriend? Partner? Guy I bonded with in the heat of the moment? It didn’t fucking matter what he was, this guy needed to fucking move. “You need to move. Now” His skin was warming up, his vision was becoming dark, and he couldn’t think anymore. His hands were on the man’s shoulders as he threw him to the side. As he reached for the door he felt a weight slam into his side and he collided with the floor. A primal roar ripped out of him as he pushed the man off him easily and felt his fist collide with the man’s jaw and a satisfying crunch. “Stay down,” Otabek growled as he stood up.

As the man went to stand, the door swung open and a shocked Allen stared out. “What the- ?” He looked at the man slowly picking himself up. “I told you Otabek Altin was fine.” He pulled Otabek in as he glared at the man. “This is not finished. I will be discussing this with your supervisor. You’re lucky he-“

Otabek didn’t hear the rest of the Alpha’s berating speech as he rushed to the curtained off area. He could smell Jean, he may not be able to feel him anymore, but he knew that smell anywhere. The softness of his earthy smell. “Jay?” He swung the curtain to the side and stumbled forward. “Jay!” He wasn’t awake. “Jay?” His head was wrapped in a bandage and his leg was in a splint already. They had his costume cut down the middle and bruises already bloomed along his ribs. How had he done this much in a fall? He looked back at Allen and the medics that were surrounding the two young men. “Why isn’t he awake?”

Allen walked up behind him. “An ambulance is on the way. A little bit ago he just passed out and hasn’t come to. They think he might be in too much pain or he’s in shock.” He squeezed Otabek’s shoulder “We just have to have faith. He’ll be okay.” He spun as Natalie burst through the door.

Otabek looked back at the man on the bed. There was blood in his hair. His shoulder looked swollen and his face was scratched from the ice. He couldn’t help but remember the night he’d found him on the floor of the apartment after their fight. He had been rocking and mumbling as his hands bled onto the hardwood floor. He never thought an image would haunt him more than that. He was wrong, he was so wrong. Jean looked broken beyond repair. Despite that, his breath was steady and he looked to be simply sleeping. _Come back! Come back to me. Please!_

Jean’s eyes snapped open and he jerked painfully. “Ah! Ah!” The medic was quick to hold him down, trying to calm him. “Otabek!” His blue, blood shot eyes locked onto Otabek’s. As quickly as the bond had disappeared, it snapped back, it was stronger than he had ever felt it. It didn’t fizzle or fade in and out. It was steady and strong as they looked at each other. Otabek choked a sob as he fell forward as the wave of nausea also came back just as strong.

Jean reached up with his uninjured hand and cupped Otabek’s face. His breathing had slowed down and he just stared at him blinking slowly, his eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to understand as well.  The bond wasn’t warm like it normally was when he looked at Jean, it was on fire. It spiked out at him each time Jean’s lip twitched in an attempted smile. Otabek reached out gingerly to brush a bloody and matted chunk of hair out of Jean’s eyes. “I love you.” His voice was breathy and soft. He finally understood what he had been feeling every time he looked at Jean. He finally understood why the bond never seemed completely right. It wasn’t because they were Alphas, it was because Otabek hadn’t let himself feel what his Alpha already knew. This man was _his_ , his Alpha had probably known all those years ago and was just as scared. But Otabek knew now. He couldn’t lose him, not to some little bump on the head. “I love you, Jay. I…I love-“  His voice faded as he swallowed a sob.

Jean smiled sleepily, “Took you long enough.” His eyes fluttered shut but this time the bond remained and Otabek sighed.

 

They spent three more days in China before Jean was allowed to travel. The primary concern was the seizure he had moments after they arrived at the hospital. Otabek felt a wave of panic rush through the newly strengthened bond and then he had woke up on the floor.

Then there was a team of people around Jean, inserting IVs and checking his broken bones. Otabek simply lost it in a sudden roar. Next thing he knew he woke up strapped to a hospital bed with something comparable to a hangover, a very irritated nurse glaring at him. That was just the beginning of his troubles.

After they arrived in Toronto and Jean was placed back in admitted to the ICU, they had found a small brain bleed that had Jean rushed into surgery. All Otabek remembers of that ordeal was his fist coming in contact with another man’s jaw as he said something about cutting into Jean’s skull. 

Jean found this entire ordeal very funny. “You tried to kill a neurosurgeon for me.” He giggled as Otabek pouted next to him. He had been allowed to return to the room as long as he behaved. He had never once in his life attacked someone like that and now he’d done it multiple times in less than a week. What was wrong with him? Not even right after his presentation had he been this hot headed. Jean was smiling still, the pain medication pumping through his blood. The nurse at his side checked his bandages and took his vitals, while Otabek growled under his breath. Jean smiled sweetly at her.  “Don’t mind him. Well, actually mind him, he’s faster than he looks. But don’t worry. He’ll behave.”  He reached over with his free hand and carded it through Otabek’s hair. “He just figured out he loves me, and made friends with his Alpha.” He laughed loudly. “All it took was a head injury, a dislocated shoulder, two cracked ribs, and a broken ankle for it to happen.” He pulled on Otabek’s hair lightly. “Just had to outdo my dramatics.”

The nurse grinned. “You have a very caring Mate. He’s the talk of the floor.” She was currently taking Jean’s blood with something that Otabek would very much like to kill. “Its not often we see an Alpha in a protective rage over another Alpha.”

Jean giggled. “He’s not my Mate.” He raised his eyebrow at Otabek. “He hasn’t asked yet.” Otabek’s jaw dropped. Was he really talking about what he thought? Plus, as Jean had just mentioned, he was the dramatic one. He opened his mouth to tell him this much, only for Jean to shake his head. “No way. I’ve already done it once. That’s my limit, I’m not going through the stress of that again. Your turn. But, I expect to be swept off my feet!” He puckered his lips in a kiss.

Otabek groaned and dropped his head to Jean’s bed. “I hate you.”

Jean bellowed another laugh. “No, you loooove me. That’s okay. I love you too. Like, I really love you. Like a lot.” He looked back at the woman. “Isn’t he just dreamy?” His eyes were glassy with his most recent pain meds. The nurse giggled as she shook her head while she walked out. Otabek was growling lowly at her and pushing his scent into the room. He really didn’t like how she smelled around Jean. “Oh, look at you! Big bad Alpha.” He lifted Otabek’s head up and stroked his cheek. “You are so cute. I think I’ll keep you.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek gently. “I guess your head is okay. Are you ready for the ankle? How’s the pain?” He was fluffing the pillow behind Jean’s head and adjusting his blankets.

“Oh, if I can live through the last few days I think I can handle a little ankle thing. Their just gonna put a few pins in.” He opened his mouth for the ice chip from Otabek. “Didn’t Yuuri have the same thing last year?”

Otabek snorted a quick growl as he felt his anger spike. He didn’t want to hear about the other Alpha right now. He and Victor had come to visit while they were still in China, without Yuri, who was still not speaking to him. Yuuri had told him in no uncertain terms not to contact them for a while. The whole ordeal left a sour taste in Otabek’s mouth.

Jean must have felt the anger through the bond. “Beks… babe.” He pouted, the instant high he seemed to get appeared to have worn off already. He had a much more serious look on his face. “You have to get where he is coming from, you probably hurt Yuri’s feelings and his Alpha is just trying to protect him from any more hurt. Just give them time.” He pulled Otabek’s hands to his lips and kissed his fingers. “You’d be doing the same for me. ‘Cause you are a good Alpha.” He smirk and blinked rapidly. Okay maybe the meds were still strong. Jean scooted over slightly and patted the bed, “Lay with me?”

Otabek sighed and nodded. They had been given a larger bed than average. Apparently it was a bed for mates, since it was proven that it helped healing for a bonded pair to stay close while one was hurt. So much to the point that Jean’s doctor had suggested they renew the bond. It was something that was still hanging in the air. He laid with his boyfriend and smiled as he felt Jean drift off to sleep, finally giving into the pull of the meds.

Otabek nuzzled Jean’s neck, a few hours later. They were watching a movie, or at least Otabek was trying. He kissed at Jean’s neck and breathed out on the pink gland. “Are you sure you want to renew? We don’t have to. You can heal fine without it.” He didn’t want to force another bond on Jean. What he’d done before was still in Otabek’s eyes, unforgivable.

Jean moaned into the pressure on his neck. “I’d want it even if I wasn’t hurt. I don’t want to not feel you. Just that little time without you was hell.” Otabek jerked back as he felt wetness drop onto his face. Jean was crying and there was a sadness coursing into the bond. “Please Otabek. I don’t want to come out of that surgery and it just be gone. It’s already so close to faded.”

Otabek closed his eyes and tried to release his softer scent. But it had been harder the last few days to mimic an Omega. With Jean hurt he felt like his Alpha needed to be the one in control. He needed to be the strong one. He needed to make sure Jean was safe at all times. He needed that nasty smelling Omega nurse to know Jean was his. Jean snorted and shook his head. “What?” asked Otabek as he pulled back.

Jean smiled, and the bond suddenly felt dirty. A feeling of uneasy and danger. Otabek shook his head and snorted out an angry huff while he glared at Jean in confusion. Jean just smiled. “That’s what you are doing each time you think about whoever it is you were thinking about.” He pulled Otabek to him and kissed him slowly. “You have me and I’m not up for sharing. So you don’t need to worry about whoever it is.” The bond faded back into the low rumble of warmth. Jean was right though, it was nearly faded.

Otabek pulled back and studied his partner. “How’s your head? Are you dizzy at all?” He wanted to make sure Jean was as close to clear headed as he could get in his current condition. Jean nodded and bit his lip, his eyes pleading. Otabek nodded and crawled out of the bed, walking to the door. Jean’s low whine stopped him. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He looked back at the man he loved. He would give him anything he wanted, always.

He walked to the nurse’s station and glared at the woman. Attempting to keep himself in check. “I, uh… We need some privacy.”

The nurse smiled knowingly. “He’s still pretty hurt, sir.”

Otabek growled. “It’s not that. Dr. Mitchell recommended we bond again and I would prefer to not be interrupted.” He hated to think about what he’d do if someone came in while he was trying to bond to Jean, certainly if this woman walked in. “Can we have the privacy?”

The nurse clicked on her computer. “He’s not due for meds or vital checks for another 30 minutes. I can give you that. I’ll make a note for his doctor.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never met an Alpha pair. You two seem pretty intense.”

Otabek bit his cheek to keep from letting loose on the woman. If they had not been both Alphas this wouldn’t even be an issue. He hated being the topic of gossip. Again. “Perhaps you need to get out more.” He spun and walked back to the room as the woman huffed. He shut the door quickly and calmed his scent and mind. “Okay. Privacy acquired.”

Jean smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He patted the bed next to him. “Then get that very cute ass over here.” He grinned more as Otabek shook his head.

Otabek crawled next to him and looked his boyfriend over. How the hell was he going to do this. He’d never bonded without a pretty intense lead up. Normally it just happened, and he let his Alpha take over. “Okay. You still have hurt ribs and a leg in a brace and your shoulder is still a little swollen and-“

Jean cut him off. “Baby, calm down. You remember that I’ve done this more than you, right?” He pulled Otabek close to him and turned on his side as much as his bracing would let him. “Let me lead this time?”

Otabek nodded and pulled Jean in for a kiss. “I love you. I love you more than I thought was possible” His lips danced over Jeans as he brushed his hand down Jean’s chest and gripped his hospital gown and pulled it up to their chests. “Also, I wasn’t saying we couldn’t do something. We do have a few moments alone finally.” He growled into Jean when he heard a pleased whimper fall from his lips.

Jean pushed into the kiss more and pulled Otabek’s sweat pants down just enough to free his thick cock. “Oh, I like that. I like that a lot.” He pulled away and nipped at his jaw as he wrapped his hand around both of them. “I love you more. You have no idea how long I waited to feel what I feel from you.” He flooded the bond with a choking amount of love and arousal.

Otabek moaned into the pillow as Jean worked his hand up and down, twisting at the heads. “Jay, I’m not gonna last long.” He turned his head back and captured the perfect lips smiling at him, he pulled back slightly with another moan as Jean pumped them faster. “Ah… I… oh yes, yes…. I got used to having you every day.”

Jean moaned into his mouth as Otabek tangled his tongue with his. Otabek let himself drift in the warmth of the bond and called out for Jean through it. _Bite!_ He wanted Jean’s bite. He needed it more than he understood. Jean moaned with him and worked his way down his neck. “I can’t do a two way. You’ll have to bite me quickly to control the bond. Okay?”

Otabek growled low and nodded. “Yes. Just do it. Please.” He could feel his balls pulling tight and his breath was coming in gasps. Jean growled and kissed at the swollen gland, his smooth forest smell flooding their small bubble. Otabek bit his lip sharply to hold in a scream he wanted to release, as he felt Jean’s teeth press into his neck tightly before he felt the snap of skin and the flood of strong emotions. _Love. Mate. Claim_. But there was also pain, and the fog of the pain meds that he had not felt with the weakened bond before. Jean’s muffled scream echoed through Otabek’s skin as they both snapped, painting the space between them.

Jean fell back quickly and moaned. “I can’t feel us at all. It’s like the other bond just went away.” He gasped for air and whined. “Otabek…” He pulled on Otabek’s shirt and locked eyes with his partner. Powerful need attacked all of Otabek’s senses.

He blinked as he tried to sort the bond out, it was all over the place. It was chaotic and he could feel Jean’s panic rising. He leaned in quickly to kiss at the smooth skin around Jean’s bonding gland. “I love you.” His lips attached as he let his teeth slowly press into the raised skin. He pushed all his love, all his want and desires into the bond as he pressed his teeth down until he heard Jean gasp, gripping his hair tightly. As suddenly as he had gasped, he went limp.

Otabek pulled back and looked at his... Mate _?_ Jean had passed out, but Otabek could still feel him just as strong through the bond. He was so calm, calmer than he had felt him since before his accident. He smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the damp forehead, before crawling out of the bed and readjusting himself back into his sweats. He’d have to change, but he wanted to clean Jean up first.

Jean was still asleep when he returned in fresh clothes and hadn’t even stirred when he cleaned him up or when the nurse come in to check his vitals and press a shot into his IV to stop his Rut for this cycle. She had looked at the bond mark but hadn’t dared touch it. She’d simply left some bandages and ointment with a pointed look at the Alphas. Otabek pressed the bandage to his neck as he smiled at the sleeping man. How had this happened to him? How had Otabek ended up this lucky?

Thinking back to the moment he was sure he fell in love with this sweet man. He hummed and started to sing quietly. “Hey, Mr. Guitar man….”

> _Otabek dropped another song onto the playlist for the long flight to China, typing notes about what he wanted to do_ _to it. He was so lost in his work that he didn’t notice the arms wrapping around him, until he felt the soft lips kiss as his neck. “What ya working on?” Jean rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at the screen._
> 
> _Otabek turned his head to kiss Jean’s cheek, before looking back at the screen. “I have a gig a few days after your Rut should be ending. Gonna use the flight as time to work on mixes.”_
> 
> _Jean tapped the touchscreen “Play this one.” He smiled slyly._
> 
> _Otabek looked at the song confused. “How did this get on here? Jay?” He turned his head to the other man._
> 
> _Jean shook with silent laughter, “I might have added it from my computer this morning before you woke up. I like it. Makes me think of you.”_
> 
> _Otabek pressed his lips together tightly and narrowed his eyes at the smiling Alpha. “You broke into my laptop?” He turned back to his laptop. What else had he done to his baby._
> 
> _Jean feigned shock. “It was left open on the counter. I didn’t break in.” He bit at Otabek’s neck with a giggle._
> 
> _Otabek turned and smirked at him. “If I remember correctly_ _it was left open because someone threw me over his shoulder last night and distracted me.”_
> 
> _Jean leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Wow! Sounds like quiet the night for you.” He leaned back and tapped play on the screen. His smooth voice rumbling into Otabek’s ear as he started to sing. “Play that song_ _.” He wrapped his fingers around his hips and swayed them both. “The one that makes me go all night long. The one that makes me think oooooof you.” He kissed Otabek’s neck again, his lips dancing over his skin as he continued singing. “That’s all you gotta do.”_
> 
> _Suddenly, Otabek was spun around and Jean was grinning broadly. The song continued to play low as Jean’s voice drowned it out. The bond seemed to sparkle to life, Jean’s happiness seeping into Otabek. Lips were back on him in a light kiss, barely enough room for air between them as Jean’s soft voice made Otabek smile. Jean was leading them in a slow dance, spinning them around the kitchen. “Hey Mister DJ, when you gonna spin it. My baby’s favorite record. He’s been waiting a minute.” He pulled Otabek back into a deeper kiss this time._
> 
> _Otabek giggled into the kiss, Jean was on a roll tonight. He was now leading them into the living room. “DJ please don’t let me down. When you gonna play that song_ _? When you gonna earn your pay_ _? Play that song and make my day?” Otabek finally gave in and took charge of the dance from the singing fool. They let the song play as they danced slowly to the beat._
> 
> _Between giggles and kisses, Otabek pulled Jean’s shirt over his head and pushed him against the back of the couch. His hands tangling in the shorter hair at the back of Jean’s head. He pulled away when heard the song get to the part he was waiting for. His voice wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Jean’s, but it wasn’t exactly awful. “Hey M_ _ister Guitar Man, when you gonna strum. My boy just heard this song and you should play it, cause he loves it.”_
> 
> _Jean burst into a bright giggle and pulled Otabek to him roughly. The pair of them tumbled over the back of the couch in a heap of heated kisses that burned through the bond. The song left on repeat, played as they devoured each other on any surface they could in the apartment._

Otabek’s voice was soft as he sang to the sleeping man, brushing his hair out his eyes. “Play that song. The one that makes him go all night long. The one that make him think ooooof me.” His kissed Jean’s forehead softly.

Jean’s eyes fluttered open slowly and a sleepy smile graced his lips. “Hey Mister DJ.”

Otabek smiled and sighed. He brushed his fingers down the stubbled cheek of the man he loved. “Hey Mister Guitar Man.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smile* So… possibly the most sap I’ve ever wrote! But these two are cute as hell. 
> 
> Also the song that plays in that final scene is [ Train - Play That Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPc5-bBA9UI).   
> NOTE 2:  
> A little Universe info for those who did not read Heart Breaker. There is a difference between a Normal bond and a Mating bond. A normal bond fades after about 4 weeks. A Mating bond can last up to months and is only possible with a pair that connect both outward and through their dynamic. They can also leave scars if done enough times. They are not that common and most “Mates” don’t do them. Cause it’s hard to get all 4 “personalities?” (6 in the Trio’s case) connected like that. So, you can be Mates with out a Mating bond. Mate is like Husband/Wife, but just means more to Alpha’s and Omega’s. Just to be clear, JJ and Otabek have a Normal bond right now.


	8. Heaven to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks following Jean's injury, the new Mates settle into domestic life. But how will they handle the Four Continents apart and Otabek's unexpected surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break!!!! Life got in the way! But let’s get this story going!!!  
> Now that all that sap is out of the way… LET’S ADD MORE! Also, let’s get to know some of JJ’s siblings!
> 
> Chapter Song: [ Lauren Aquilina - Sinners](https://youtu.be/TyMal7io41s) Seriously! Listen to it. It makes an appearance later in the chapter and is important! YouTube Link.

Title: Heaven to Me

 

Chapter Song: [Lauren Aquilina - Sinners](https://youtu.be/TyMal7io41s)

 

Jean grunted and peaked his eyes open. He couldn’t move his leg; he tried to lift it and it didn’t’ budge. It had been three weeks since his surgery and thanks to a small fracture in his knee cap, he was in a full leg cast. A cast that was currently tangled in a sea of blankets, because _someone_ was cold all the time. Grumbling again he looked to his side where the said Alpha was sprawled out on the bed. All frustration he felt melted away as he smiled at the sleeping man. Jean had actually slept in the same bed with very few people. Isabella had been predictable, she slept on her right side or her back. She didn’t cuddle much, unless she was close to her heat. Yuri was the polar opposite. He slept curled into a ball, attached to whichever part of Jean he could get on. Then there was Otabek, his sweet Otabek. He never slept the same way two nights in a row. Some nights he let Jean spoon him and pull him close, breathing in his scent as he snored lightly. Some nights he laid over Jean’s chest as if holding him in place, for fear Jean wouldn’t be there in the morning. Then sometimes he slept like he was now. Sprawled out on his stomach, his face so pressed into a pillow Jean wasn’t sure how he was breathing, and his fingers barely touching Jean’s arm. He was always touching Jean these days, ever since the accident. Jean sighed, he was beautiful no matter how he slept, and he was all Jean’s. 

But no matter how beautiful Otabek was, it did not change the fact that he could not move his leg and it was now at an odd angle. The cast was pinching his skin above his knee and his leg was burning up from the extra fabric. He jerked his leg again as lightly as he could, trying his hardest to not startle the sleeping Alpha. The sun was barely peaking over the top of his blinds and it was far too early to get up. It was Otabek’s only day off he had had in the last few weeks. His training for the Four Continents in constant catch up after taking the week off to be with Jean after the surgery.  With a grunt, he jerked his leg again and felt a sharper pinch. “Shit. Ow!”

He froze and internally cursed more as Otabek startled. _Da_ _mn light sleeper._ Otabek breathed in deep and slowly opened his eyes. The bond flooding with love as he smiled at Jean. “Babe?” Jean frowned as the bond shifted to worry and concern.

“Oh, go back to sleep. It’s too early for you to get up.” He tried to move his leg again slowly, but it still did not budge. He growled lightly and looked at Otabek who was now rolling to his side and looking at Jean concerned. He mumbled under his breath and tried to sink further into the bed. “My leg is stuck.”

Otabek smirked and moved closer, his nose brushing Jeans. “What was that?” He rubbed his cheek on Jean’s and smiled into his skin. “You were pouting. Didn’t hear you.” He nipped at his ear softly.

Jean pouted more and jerked his leg. He hated feeling helpless. He hated having to be helped out of bed and to his crutches. He hated all of this. “My. Cast. Is. Stuck.” He grumbled louder and growled as Otabek laughed into his neck. “It’s not funny.”

Otabek was laughing more as he scooted closer to peck Jean’s lips. “A little bit.” He pressed his lips firmer and smiled. “The great King, bested by fabric.”

Jean kissed back, because how could he not. He loved morning kisses and he loved Otabek even more. Combining the two was what made his life worth living. He growled as he pulled away. “I hate this. I hate being at everyone’s mercy.”

Otabek smirked slyly and threw the blankets over his head, with a deep chuckle. Jean startled with a squeak and shouted, “Beks!”

All that answered him was another chuckle as a pair of warm lips kissed the skin of his hip and he moaned slowly as he leaned his head back. This was not the morning Jean had expected, but he was in no way complaining. Otabek was working his way slowly down Jean’s leg until he reached the tangled mess of blankets and cast that held his leg. “Evil blankets,” Otabek voiced and the bond pulsed with sarcasm. “You trapped one of my favorite parts of Jean.” He growled deep and dark as he gently unwrapped the fabric and moved further down the bed to lay a light kiss on the toes peaking out of the end of the hot pink cast, a prank from Jean’s younger brother, James.

Jean giggled and shook as Otabek blew on his toes. “Ah! That tickles! Stop. Stop!” Otabek had moved onto his free foot, kissing the top as he crawled back up the bed to slot himself between Jean’s thighs. “Beks? What are you- Oh god!”

Otabek had mouthed him through his silk boxers and hitched the fabric to the side, blowing on his half hard cock that was peaking out one of the leg holes. “I will say Jean, this cast has one perk. Easier access to this and I very much enjoy these boxers. He slipped Jean’s rapidly growing hard on out of the front of his boxers, his balls still trapped in the smooth silk. Jean had to breath deep as the coolness moved along them and Otabek started to run his tongue up the underside of his cock.

Jean didn’t know what to focus on, the warm mouth sliding down his flushed and leaking cock or the soft silk as it pulled up his balls on each lift and fall of Otabek’s mouth. What he did know was that nothing coherent was coming out of his mouth. He heard sounds falling from his lips, but they weren’t any words of the three languages he knew.  Otabek was working him hard and fast, his free hand on his own cock as he pressed Jean’s cock down his throat over and over again. If Jean had it in him, he would have thrusted up. But as it stood he was at the complete mercy of the Alpha that was tearing him apart one swipe of his tongue at a time.

When Jean did finally find his words, it was nothing respectful. A string of curses left his mouth in a shout as Otabek suddenly swallowed around him with a soft growl. The bond flooded with Otabek’s passion and Jean’s head spun. This was a particular skill that Otabek had kept from him until this moment. “How… fuck!” He could feel his knot forming and panicked slightly. “Beks… knot… knot.” He had little to no control over himself. The bond sparked suddenly with Otabek pulling back and growling that beautiful soft growl that Jean loved so much. He was also pulling Jean’s Alpha forward slowly. _Come. Claim. Yours._

Jean felt the snap of any and all control he had. He thrusted up quickly and roared as his pre-knot smashed on Otabek’s lips. He thrusted again and again. Otabek’s tongue sliding along the vein that throbbed along the side of his cock, flicking the head any time Jean pulled back enough. He quickly decided that he was addicted to that tongue and everything it was attached to. The warmth was smothering in the best ways possible. His knot was nearly fully inflated and Otabek was squeezing and loosening with each thrust, they were perfectly in sync, simply knowing what the other needed. “Alpha! Bek…Bek…” Otabek swallowed around him on a particularly hard snap of his hips and growled deep in his chest. The bond flooded with warmth, Otabek’s climax. Jean stilled with his back arched and his breath hitched as he came down Otabek’s throat and on his face when Otabek pulled back with a cough, continuing to pump Jean and squeeze his knot tightly.

Jean was light headed as he felt himself finally stop. Otabek still had an iron grip on his knot and was pulsing his hand lightly over it, milking him for as much as he could. His sticky cheek rested on Jean’s thigh under the blankets. Their feet sticking out the bottom of the blanket in a tangle, as the blanket was quickly making its escape off the bed. “Such a good Alpha. So much.” Otabek’s voice was distant as he mumbled into the warm skin of his thigh. Jean breathed slowly, trying to regain control over his Alpha who very much wanted to devour Otabek, who was still basking in his Alpha’s control. “My Alpha. All mine.” Otabek’s voice was dream-like as he drifted in the bond, lost somewhere in the mix of all the emotions.

Jean smiled and pushed his hand under the blanket to find Otabek’s hair. “Good Mate. Come back now.” While he loved when Otabek’s Alpha would take over like that, he knew it was draining on the smaller man. There was also the small fact that Otabek was techinally in a pre-rut at the moment and the suppressant pills seemed to not be working as well as they had in the past for him. It would get harder to fight their Alphas off over the next few days. More so thanks to the fact that their Alphas seemed to not be able to get enough of each other. At times it felt like the outward Jean and Otabek were simply along for the ride when their two Alphas decided they wanted each other. He sighed and pushed his love through the bond. “Otabek.” He let his voice come out as a near whine. His knot was deflating, and he needed to see Otabek’s eyes. He needed his Otabek. His mate.

The bond snapped back so fast Jean’s head spun. Otabek’s head appeared from the blankets, his face a complete mess. “Hi there. Good morning.” A goofy smile painted his face and he rubbed his cheek on Jean’s shirt.

“Oh! come on! That’s not fair! I’m crippled!” He pulled at his shirt, trying to keep it from sticking to his skin. “Showering is an ordeal for me as it is.” He glared at his boyfriend and pulled him up the bed to his lips. “Mean.” He kissed him, hungry and needy. He could taste the remains of himself in the warm mouth. All anger drifting away as he pulled Otabek closer to him. “I guess we have to take a bath.” Otabek mumbled something about that being his plan all along into his neck.

 

 

The last few days had been interesting to say the least. It seemed Otabek’s hormones had went through a slight change since they had fully accepted the bond and had been renewing it weekly. This had resulted in Otabek’s body fighting the suppressants with a vengeance. He was now in what Dr. Mitchell called a Faux-Rut and Jean was the target of Otabek’s desires. Small problem to this, he was still very much in a cast that took up most of one of his legs and Otabek had a Gold Medal to win in four days.

At the moment, he was deep in Otabek, his knot locking them together as the bond burned with need. Jean had been sitting on the couch sketching, minding his own business, when Otabek had burst through the door, stripped naked and pounced on him. While he’d shared a few Heats with Omegas in the past, he had never experienced this. This wasn’t a need to breed or to be filled that he had learned to associate with a Heat. This was a different need all together. Otabek wanted to be connected to Jean. He didn’t seem to care who was on top or exactly what they did, he just wanted to be with Jean. Touching him. Kissing him. Making his mate happy. Yesterday had been an attack of blow jobs over the course of the day, the day before had been fingering Jean until he was nothing but a mess of a man, today was apparently riding Jean for all he was worth. Otabek, for his part, was in a dazed state as his Alpha controlled the bond.  If this was a Faux-Rut, he was a little scared to see what a full Rut would be like with the Alpha.

Jean pulled Otabek’s head back from where he was mouthing lightly at the fresh bond mark. “Hey baby, I need you to look at me.” When he looked at Otabek’s eyes they were such a dark brown they seemed to suck in all the light around them. This wasn’t a very convincing non-Rut. “Look at you. So beautiful. So perfect.”

Otabek blinked at him slowly and growled low. “Needed you. Couldn’t think.” His head swayed slightly as he tried to focus on Jean more. His blinking sped up and the bond seemed to even out. Perhaps it was good he was going out of town. This seemed to be draining on his Mate and it was worrying Jean.

He ran his hands through the shaggy, unstyled hair. “It’s okay. I love you. I want to make you happy too.” He rested his hand on Otabek’s cheek and smiled. “But we have to get this under control. You leave in five hours and I need you in charge while you are skating.” He whined as Otabek’s Alpha snapped back at him through the bond. That had been another new issue. Otabek was moody, he was never like this. He had been told the fellow Alpha had been quite the handful while he had been in surgery and this Rut-like state was making him rather disagreeable when he didn’t get his way. Jean tightened his hand in the Alpha’s dark locks and let out a quick growl. “Stop that. I love you so much and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Otabek breathed out slowly and glared, his eyes slowly returning to their light caramel.

He guided Otabek off him and onto the couch, before tucking himself back into his lounge pants. Otabek shook his head as the wave slowly passed for him. “Jean, what am I going to do?” The bond was back to its normal buzz under his skin. “How can I be away from you for five days? Just the thought, who will provide for you? I made you food for the whole time. I’ve arranged for a cleaning person to come in twice while I’m gone. I’ve got your sister coming to stay with you. But it’s not enough… It’s not me.”

Jean pressed his lips together tightly. Otabek seemed to have a knack when he was in Rut. He needed to make sure Jean was provided for. Which tended to upset Jean’s Alpha and had caused a few bickering fights over the last two days. It was something they would need to work on, as Otabek also seemed to be rather contrary over many things at the moment. “Help me to the bed and pull your suitcase out. Okay?”

Otabek grumbled as he helped him to his one good foot and handed him his crutches. “I don’t need you to pack for me.” As he deposited Jean on the large bed, he stood back and crossed his arms in a very undignified pout, seeing as he was still very naked.

Jean would have laughed if he didn’t know that it would probably set his Mate off into a grumbling tantrum. “No, you don’t. But I want to. Pull the clothes you want out of the closet and I’ll fold and pack them. You go shower and put on a scent blocker, I can’t have everyone smelling how nice you smell.” He growled sharply as Otabek went to open his mouth and smirked as the pouting Alpha spun on his heels and stomped to the closet, proceeding to throw clothes at him as he mumbled in Kazakh.

After a few more grumbling fits, Jean finally had Otabek packed and was back on the couch. This time Otabek was nuzzling his neck softly and speaking into his skin. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay here and just hide in our little apartment, our territory.”

Jean turned his head slightly to capture the Alpha in a soft kiss. “I know, but you need to win that gold. Keep Phichit and the others in check. I’m not there to do it.” He smirked as Otabek growled and kissed him harder.

“Hello baby brother! Who is ready for a slumb-- Oh for the love of Pete! Can’t you two stay off each other for 5 seconds!?” Rosalie’s voice rang through the apartment as Otabek growled deeper than he had heard him growl since the hospital in China.

“I’m changing the locks.” He kissed Jean harder and flooded the room with the scent of a angry Alpha.

Jean pulled back and smirked at him. “Stop that.” That might not have been the best time for an Omega to walk in.

Otabek shook his head and pressed another kiss to his lips. “Don’t want to. Want to kiss you and the smelly Omega to go away.”

Jean rolled his eyes and pulled Otabek off of him, sending a sour feeling through the bond. “Sorry Rosie. Don’t listen to him.” He shot Otabek a frown as he growled again at Jean’s sister. “He’s going through some Faux-rut thing.” Otabek was now pouting with his arms crossed as he glared at her.

Rosalie blinked and slowly shook her head, clearing her throat. “Okay? Well Papa will handle him just fine. He handled your moody ass for the last ten years.” She looked at Otabek and grinned. “They’re waiting for you by the way. Or do you want them to come and retrieve you, kicking and screaming?”

Otabek glared at her and stood up slowly. “Fine.” He swooped down and kissed Jean one more time before moving to the door and grabbing his bags. “Five days. I’ll be back in five days. Love you.” He looked at Jean one more time, as if trying to remember his face before sweeping out the door. The bond rolled with pain and anger. But Jean knew he’d be okay. His parents would take good care of him. They were probably the best people for him to be with right now. But it didn’t make it hurt any less to know his Alpha was leaving when he needed Jean.

Rosalie smirked and plopped down on the couch. “You two are adorable, a headache, but adorable.” She threw her legs over Jeans cast and smirked as he started rubbing her feet. “So, five days! This should be fun!”

 

Jean glared at the TV in shock. This was not happening, he was not going to be forced to kill his little brother. But yet, there the evil little spawn stood, James Johnsons LeRoy, doing JJ Style and saying “It’s the new and improved remix! Come and get it!” They had just finished a rather impressive short skate and Jean was about to open his mouth about how proud he was of the little brat.

Rosalie had fallen off the couch laughing. “Oh my god! He actually did it! Oh god!” She was holding her side as she gasped for air. “Oh Jean-Jacques! I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was serious! I thought Julie had talked him out of it.”

Jean glared at her. “What else does he have planned? I’m going to kill him! He can’t mess with my brand like that. Do you have any idea how long I worked on JJ style? Years! That’s how long!” The worst part was the crowd and announcers were eating it up and when the camera panned to Otabek, he was smirking. _Asshole…_

Rosalie had collected herself. “I don’t know. He just told us about that one. He was joking that you were getting old and it was his duty to carry on JJ Style.” There were tears streaked down her face as she sipped on her water.

“I’m going to kill him. Help me up! I need to go to the airport.” Jean was pushing the fort of pillows his sister had built around him off as he tried to reach for his crutches. Rosalie hissed low and released a threatened and hurt Omega scent through the room, shocking Jean still. He was very familiar with all of Rosalie’s scents and sounds. They had presented days apart and had went through a Heat and Rut only doors away from each other. The level of protective nature he had for her could not be put into words and she had always taken care of him when he was broken, which had been a lot the last few years. He looked at the pillows around the floor. _Oh shit._ She had built a nurturing nest around him. “Rosie? I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was a nest!” He paused and tilted his head to the side. “Why did you build a nest around me?” He had overacted and almost let his temper get the best of him again. He needed Otabek.

Rosalie’s scent shifted to one of hurt and embarrassment. “I didn’t notice I had done it until you broke it up.” She was picking the pillows back up and pressing them around him. “You can’t go to the airport, silly.”

Jean growled. His stupid little brother was trying to single handedly destroy his career and image. Yes, he needed to be in Colorado Springs right now. “He’s… he’s making fun of me! What if he pisses off the JJ Girls?! What if they become _HIS_ girls! Oh god! What am I going-“

“I’M PREGNANT!” Rosalie’s voice was near shrill as she deflated slightly and glared at Jean. “I’m pregnant.” He fell back on the couch and frowned at him.

_What?_  Jean was stunned still again as he blinked at his older sister. “Like with a baby?” How could she be pregnant… the doctors, they had said it was near impossible. “How?” He didn’t understand. She had been so sick and they said she’d probably never have another Heat again and if she did she’d likely not be fertile ever again. He had sat with her for weeks as she cried herself to sleep every night, just as she did only a year later for him, when he’d been told that he less than a 15 percent chance of getting anyone pregnant, ever.

She smiled at him softly and rested her hand on her stomach. “I’m not sure. It’s why we didn’t use anything thing during that random Heat I got, figured I didn’t need to flood my system with chemicals when the doctors had said I couldn’t.” She shrugged. “But I’m 16 weeks as of yesterday. I didn’t even know until I went to the doctor over these cramps I kept feeling.”

It clicked suddenly for Jean. His sister was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle. “Baby! We’re having a baby! Well I mean you and Mark are having a baby but... but WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” He fell forward, knocking pillows to the ground again as he pulled her into a deep hug.

“Dude! Stop that! Let me take care of you, okay!?” She was pushing him back and putting the pillows back. “The doctor said I will be protective of anything else I consider something I’m suppose to care for. For most of the pregnancy. You should see how I’ve been treating our cat.” She pushed the pillows around him until he was locked into the couch in a cloud-like structure. “There.” She nodded and smiled and hugged him, her scent blooming into the room and onto the nest.

Jean blinked at her with a slight smirk. “Fine. But you know Otabek is going to be all pissy when he comes home and there are mini nests all over the apartment.” Otabek didn’t have any siblings or Omegas he was very close to, this might make his Alpha uneasy and he didn’t want to do that. He hadn’t grown up with nests popping up in random places all over the house. Or had he ever dealt with scents blending through the air, with kids who couldn’t control their scents yet. “He didn’t grow up like us, he’s not like Mark.”

Rosalie shrugged. “Consider it payback for sending me home to Mark smelling like a Pre-rut Alpha.” She raised an eyebrow. “He really did a number on this place before he left. After five days here I’m going to reek of it.” She picked at his hair, tucking it behind his ears.

Jean laughed. He had truly missed spending time with his sister. It had been just the two of them for so long and he had honestly got lucky when she met Mark. He came from a large family too and seemed to get their relationship without ever having to be told. He let Jean call her at all hours when he was having an attack, or when Yuri had left and she had found him on his bathroom floor his hands bloodied from the mirror. She was his other half for so long. Maybe James’ little prank wasn’t that bad, it’s what he did all the time. He glared at his pink cast, the result of him somehow flirting his way into the nurses’ station while Jean had been in surgery.

The following morning Jean had changed his mind. James was dead. The moment he set food on Canadian soil he was dead. “Mom! You have to stop him!” Rosalie was laughing again as he glared at her and continued to yell into his phone. His mother was being no help at all. “He’s fucking up my brand!” He was well aware his voice has taken on a whine that only his mother ever heard from him. “Make.Him.Stop!”

“Baby he’s just being his normal goofy self. There is no harm.” He could hear the slight laugh in his mother’s voice. He growled again. Why was she not listening to him? He was going to fillet the little Alpha.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!? He held up a sign of Mufasa and put face paint down one eye like Scar! How is that funny?!” Why was no one listening to him?! His little brother was mocking him on national TV and no one was stopping him!

”No, baby brother, it’s fucking hilarious. This might be his best one yet. I thought the pink cast was great but... oh lord.” Jean glared harder at Roaslie and thanked his gods she was pregnant, or he would have shoved her off the couch.

“Here, talk to Otabek.” He heard his mother’s muffled voice as the phone was passed. “Here sweetie, you try. You have a way with him.” Jean was growling nonstop at this point.

“Mr. Guitar Man?” Jean felt the growl evaporate in his throat at Otabek’s soft voice. Even though they were thousands of miles apart he could have sworn he felt the bond rumble and his Mate’s scent flood his senses. “Please calm down. I know you are angry.” Otabek’s voice was soft and he could hear the love in it.

Jean relaxed into the pillows stuffed around him and grumbled. “But it’s JJ Style.” His voice was deflated, he knew he had lost this fight. He might still kill his brother but he could feel his Alpha perking up at just the sound of Otabek’s voice. He missed him so much it hurt at night when he rolled over in his bed to only find it cold and his leathery scent fading more and more. “I miss you.”

Otabek laughed quietly. He must be around people, he never laughed outright around crowds. “I miss you too.” He heard the background noises fade as Otabek walked to a quiet area. “He might be pulling JJ Style, but he’s nothing compared to you. He’s not the King. He’s at most a prince, a pretender to the throne.” He could hear that Otabek was teasing him slightly.

Jean smiled and looked at Rosalie as she stood and grabbed her purse, whispering she was going to run to the store as she walked out the door quickly. He watched the TV that was showing clips of the skates and Otabek’s skate was on the screen. “You skated beautifully, you deserved that Gold. But Phichit, he did good too.” He had a feeling Otabek might have been a little underscored, the Thai skater was a favorite and had quite the heart warming story backing him up.

Otabek sighed. “He fought for his Gold. He came back so quick after having a baby and he had something out there. He’s so peaceful when he’s on the ice. You should see him with his family.” Otabek’s voice seemed so soft as he spoke of the Thai skater who had in fact owned the ice tonight. “I’m happy with my Silver. I get to do my Expo. You’ll watch right? It’s new. It’s for you.” His voice had slowly faded off as spoke each word.

Jean felt his cheeks burst in heat. Otabek, his Alpha had created an Expo skate for him. His chest hurt at the pain of not being able to watch it live. “You’ll be skating for me? Are you trying to tell me something?”

Otabek laughed louder, he must be in a private room now. “Nothing you shouldn’t already know and I’m always skating for you… at least now. It’s a song I heard and it just seemed to fit us and our story. Just watch, okay?”

Jean sighed and smiled more. “How could I not watch with a pitch like that?”

 

Rosalie glared at her glass of water. Jean had poured it in a wine glass and poured an extra-large glass for himself. “This is not funny. I miss wine.” She pouted and tucked her legs under the blanket that lay over Jean’s ever-growing pile.

Jean settled back onto the couch with a dark grin. “It’s a little bit funny.Wine is kinda part of you and now you are off it. I’ll drink for you.” He took a sip of the dark red and giggled at his sister’s grumble and angry scent. “Don’t go stinking my place up like Omega before my Alpha gets home.”

Rosalie sighed and pulled her scent in. “Your Alpha. Never thought I’d hear that from you. Hell, I never thought I’d hear _Mate_ again.” She brushed off a tear from her cheek. “Fuck. Sorry.” Jean tried to lean over and pull her into a hug, but the mountain of pillows had simply grown over the last few days. His sister giggled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Stay. It’s about to start. Guang Hong just finished. Otabek is next.”

Jean couldn’t help the slight bounce that rolled out of him as he waited for the spot light to shine on his partner. The light rolled up and Otabek came into view slowly, his simple back pants and white high collared shirt, topped off by his well-worn leather jacket that Jean had worn for two days before he had left. It probably still smelled like him. The [song](https://youtu.be/TyMal7io41s) wasn’t what he’d been using for his Expo all season. But he had told him it was new. It also wasn’t his normal style, no remix, so heavy base. It was soft, the lyrics driving it.

> _Our lives are stories, waiting to be told_
> 
> _In search of silver linings, we discovered gold_

Otabek took off into a triple toe loop right off the bat and landed it smooth, leaning into a spread eagle and quick spin. His hand reached out and he whipped into a quick circle of the rink.

>   _The rules say our emotions don't comply_
> 
> _But we'll defy the rules until we die_

Jean froze. His wine glass half way to his lips. Otabek was skating for him. Otabek had created something for him and he was dancing his love on the ice in front of the whole world. Would the world know the love was for the skater laid up at home, his heart beating out of his chest? Otabek had been right, this was them.

>   _So let's be sinners to be saints_
> 
> _And let's be winners by mistake_
> 
> _The world may disapprove_
> 
> _But my world is only you_
> 
> _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

His Mate’s body moved tight into a spin as the words dragged out and the song suddenly sped up. Otabek’s hands reached high as his feet moved in a step sequence that looked oddly familiar to his Theme of King JJ skate. But it was changed just enough that you’d have to know it inside and out to know what it was based off of. Jean giggled and sipped on his wine. “Bastard…” He could feel a tear trying to fall.

> Y _ou showed me feelings I've never felt before_
> 
> _We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door_
> 
> _But how can you expect me not to eat,_
> 
> _When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

Rosalie had at some point burst into tears between giggles as she watched the screen with as much concentration as Jean. “I think he might be telling a few people to fuck off? Any idea who?” She was dabbing her eyes with the side of the blanket.

Jean smiled and nodded. “A few people at the hospital and at Church had some key words to say about us being together.” He took a larger sip of his wine as Otabek went into a maddening spin and jump combo that looked smoother than anything Jean had seem him skate before. He was different out there, he had noticed it in his short and free skate, but this was a whole new Otabek on the ice. “Maggie Lee said I was going to hell and a disgrace for being Mated to another Alpha.” Otabek had not returned to Church with him since and it was a thorn in Jean’s side that he hadn’t been able to shield his Mate from the cruel words.

Rosalie snorted and clinked her wine glass with his. “She’s probably still mad I slept with her son.” She shrugged. “She’s always been a snob. Let them say what they want. Otabek obviously doesn’t care.” They looked back to the screen as the song had picked up again and was now drawing to a close as the music pulled out to a long beat.

> _The world may disapprove_
> 
> _But my world is only you_
> 
> _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_
> 
> _And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

Otabek spun and spun until he started to drop to the ice, ending on one knee, his hands cupped and his palms facing up; as if asking for something. He was smiling directly at the camera, a coy smile on his face as the arena roared with shouts and cheers. When he stood and took his bow he looked at the camera again and winked, that troublesome half smile back on his lips.

Jean could feel his cheeks on fire and he was sure the room was full of his scent. He again felt the bond ripple as if Otabek was right there with him. “I’m gonna marry that man. I’m going to marry him as fast as I can.”

Rosalie topped off his wine glass and shook her head. “We know. We all know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is picking up. They are together and stupidly in love. I might take a week or two break on this to do some one shots or work on a few stories that I said I might add a second chapter to. Keep an eye out on my Tumblr for updates on what I’m currently working on!


	9. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The rules say our emotions don't comply, but we'll defy the rules until we die.” The lyrics of his expo skate ran through Otabek’s head as he stared out at the dance floor. The banquet was well under way. Over the last few hours he’d spoke to numerous sponsors and fellow skaters. Some had asked about Jean, and others had gone further; asking who he was skating for. Otabek had simply grinned and thanked them for liking this program. The people who needed to know, knew exactly who he was skating for, what he was asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was a bit of a wait. I’ve been having some pretty bad blocks lately and life has kinda flipped on me some. But now to jump back to our pretty Otabek!

Chapter Song: [Perfect - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/UDDMYw_IZnE)  (It just seems to fit their story kinda perfect.)

_“The rules say our emotions don't comply, but we'll defy the rules until we die.”_ The lyrics of his expo skate ran through Otabek’s head as he stared out at the dance floor. The banquet was well under way. Over the last few hours he’d spoke to numerous sponsors and fellow skaters. Some had asked about Jean, and others had gone further; asking who he was skating for. Otabek had simply grinned and thanked them for liking this program. The people who needed to know, knew exactly who he was skating for, what he was asking.

“Have you seen my troublesome daughter?” Allen’s tired voice startled Otabek out of his trance causing him to nearly drop his champagne.

“Oh. I— No?” As Otabek looked around the dance floor, he saw James was leaning in close to a female skater and guiding his hand down her long hair. He had to hold in a smirk as he saw the girl blush and giggle at him. _Oh this should be good._

“James LeRoy!” Allen’s voice boomed across the room. A smile spread on Otabek’s face as James spun around with a look of pure horror on his. Allen was gearing up for another shout when James smiled at the girl softly before walking over, a deep glare pointed at his father.

James looked around quickly before leaning in, still glaring. “What?!”

Otabek shook his head as he watched the scene unfold. James had been on thin ice ever since his own expo skate with Julie. _‘I Can’t Wait To Be King”_ Lucky for Otabek, Jean had still been gushing about how much he loved him and all the things he was going to do when Otabek got home to fully notice what was playing as his siblings skated.

Allen threw his arm around James’ shoulder, much to the twenty year old’s horror. “Where is your sister? Your mother wants to head to bed soon. I’d like to know where most of my children are.”

James pushed his father’s arm off his shoulders and grumbled. “How should I know? Do I look Italian and overly interested in my twin sister’s sexual escapades?” Otabek had to hold in a snort at the jab at the other twin skaters in their field. If he remembered correctly, James had purposely flirted with Sara in front of Michele the year before and got a punch in the face for his troubles.

Allen sighed deeply and glared at his son. “James…” Otabek could smell the frustration rolling off the young Omega.

James grabbed Otabek’s champagne and threw it back. “Oh I don’t know! I think he was from Japan. Mini Me or something like that.” He glared at the glass. “It’s warm.”

Otabek finally laughed, this was too perfect. “Oh, I see she’s branching out from the Canadian Olympic roster?” Allen was rubbing the bridge of his nose as James made his escape back to the blushing girl, grabbing a bottle of champagne off a table as he passed. Otabek vaguely wondered if the poor guy would mange to close the deal this time or if he’d somehow end up with another slap mark on his face.

Allen seemed to have given up on finding his wayward daughter and was pulling on his coat. “Otabek, walk with me to the lobby. I want to go over something with you.” He was already walking toward the lobby by the time Otabek turned around to follow him. He followed the older man closely in silence until they reached the elevator. “You did really good out there tonight. You’ll make a good son-in-law”

Otabek blinked at him with his brows knitted. “Sir?”

Allen smiled softly and looked at the floor. “I remember those first few months with Nat. The moment you feel it…” His voice drifted off as he looked up slowly, setting Otabek with a stare so hard it locked him in place. “Do you love my son?”

Otabek felt his body trying to fill his lungs enough to talk. Did he love Jean? That seemed like a moot question as of late. How could he question Otabek’s feelings? A low growl fell out of him. “I love your son more than I thought possible. It hurts to think of him, because he’s not here. I keep hoping I’ll smell him or feel him.” He stopped himself when he realized he was talking too fast. “I.. uh.. I do love him.” The shorter Alpha took a deep breath and locked his eyes with the older Alpha. “And I’d very much like to marry him.”

Otabek had never put much thought into courting. There were entire shows about wayward Alphas just trying to find the right Mate. There was an entire movie industry built around it even. But Otabek Altin never thought he’d marry or even have a Mate. And when he finally thought he’d be able to do it, he had fallen in love with his best friend. A person he loved and hated in the same breath. Then, Jean happened. They started with a bang and never really came down. There had been no planning, there had been no courting. They simply fell in love. But there was still the matter of respect. With an Omega you would ask the father that raised them and the mother who carried them for permission to care for them, to protect them and to love them . But what about a fellow Alpha? Jean didn’t need protection and even then, Otabek was not that kind of Alpha. What could he give Jean that would make him a worthy Mate? He could care for him and guide Jean in the way he sometimes needed and in turn Jean made him feel he was enough.

Allen grinned slowly. “That’s good. Nat and I would very much like you to marry him.” He pulled a small box from his pocket and looked at it. “I didn’t give this to Jean-Jacques when he asked Isabella to marry him. It just didn’t seem right.” He opened the box. In it was a pair of gold bands that seemed simple at first glance, but engraved into the surface, along the edge of each, was a half snowflake. “These were ours, me and Nat. We replaced them with new ones on our fifteenth anniversary. I had them made to show our love on the ice and how we didn’t have the same magic apart. We were a team from the age of seven. I never skated with anyone else; I never wanted to.” He closed the box and grinned broadly. _Jean’s smile_ thought Otabek. “On our fifteenth anniversary, she had just had Tony.  So, I made new ones with a stone for each child. I decided then that these would go to Jean-Jacques. But Izzy just didn’t love the ice the way the other half of this set should.” He placed the box in Otabek’s hands. “You do. You are the other half he was meant to have.” He turned and pressed the button for the elevator. “You have our blessing, but you might want to talk to Rosie too. I get the feeling she has a bigger say.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie sat across the table with a smirk on her face and a hickey peaking out of her shirt collar. James sat next to her, a black eye decorating one side of his face. Meanwhile Allen sat with a bloody mary in front of him. “Do I really want to know?”

James sighed and dropped his head to the table. “I tripped, fell into her chest, knocked over a light and tried to break my fall on her chest again.” Julie pressed her lips together tight and snorted through her nose. James just glared at her. “Oh, shut up! You look like you were attacked by a vacuum.”

Julie finally snapped, the giggle falling out of her. “You can call him whatever you want. I just needed to see if the rumors in the single division were true.” She leaned over to her brother. “Very much true.”

Otabek groaned as he looked at the two. “I don’t need to know that.” He’d known Minimi for years and he had a hard time believing the kid that gushed about Yuuri constantly was everything he was hearing. “He’s like a foot shorter than you? How did that even work?”

Julie raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know, you tell me. How much taller is JJ than you?” James laughed, then winced with a groan.

Allen took a long drink from his glass as Otabek growled. He wasn’t that much shorter than Jean, and okay so maybe he liked when he would throw Otabek over his shoulder; that was beside the point. He turned his head to Allen with a huff. “When is our flight again?”

Nathalie chose that moment to walk up and take the drink from her husband. “Our flights got pushed back so we don’t leave until later tonight. We should be getting home around midnight our time.” She sat down and looked at her two children. “You two will be the cause of your father’s hair loss.”

Allen snapped his head up. “It is not falling out! It’s the weather here.” He was run his hand through his hair as he growled lightly. Otabek smiled softly as he looked at this phone. Jean was so much like his father. He didn’t know how he had not seen it before. They were both quite and reserved in private, but around a crowd they lit up. He was so bubbly around his wife and it seemed that even after all these years, and so many children, their love had only grown. He wanted that for him and Jean. He wanted that kind of love story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otabek opened the door to Jean’s apartment as slowly as his body would allow. From the moment he stepped off the plane, he could suddenly feel Jean again. It was startling to say the least. When he had left, the bond had simply faded until it was a low ache in his chest. But coming home he had felt the bond grow stronger the closer he got to Jean, until finally he could feel it all again. Jean had become this all-encompassing force in him and he realized he simply didn’t feel right without the burning heat that was Jean. Was this how bonds were supposed to feel? He had been bonded with Jazzy a number of times, but he’d also never traveled when bonded with her. Was this just how bonds acted with distance?

Rosie sat up from the couch, blinking rapidly. “Otabek?”

“Hey. Sorry for the hour. Our plane really got delayed,” Otabek said as he set down his bag by the door and smiled at the Omega. It was past two am now and he was exhausted. He looked around the apartment in confusion. The whole place smelled like her and that should have pissed him off. He’d been so angry before he left, and the room had smelled like her, but he hadn’t been in the right mind before. Now the room smelled like the forest more and a hint of honey; she smelled so much like Jean. Even through they were not twins like Julie and James, Jean and Rosie had nearly identical scents. But something was off with her scent, something more was there, just under the surface. “Oh…” He breathed out slowly. “You’re pregnant?”

Rosalie jerked still and looked around and then down to herself. “How? I can’t be showing yet!” Her voice was raising as she spoke. “Jean didn’t even know. How could you?”  She was pulling on a pair of shoes and shoving things in a bag. The room flooding with embarrassed Omega.

Otabek smirked. “You two smell alike. But you are different than normal.” He ducked his head. “Also, I’d know your smell anywhere. You know that.” It was their secret. Jean had run off with the girl of his dreams and had left Otabek all alone. Rosalie had been there for him. They had been sixteen and stupid.

“You always remember your first,” Rosalie spoke softly. She looked at the sleeping mound on the bed across the room. “You know, you’ll have to tell him one day.” She pulled her bag over her shoulder. “I’m going to go home and surprise my Mate too.”

She was almost out the door when Otabek pulled her to him in a deep hug. “Congratulations.” This Omega had been so kind to him when he was young and scared of what he was. She had been the worst of influences on him and he’d loved every moment of it. He’d tell Jean one day, just not today. If he didn’t already know. Jean had a way of simply knowing things about his family members. Eldest Alpha, through and through.

“Thank you Otabek. Now can you please stop making me smell like an Alpha that is very happy to see their Mate?” She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. “That might make _my_ Mate a little upset, seeing as he doesn’t know our history. We just got your face healed from the last Alpha that hit you.” Otabek snorted and opened the door for her to leave.

He watched the red-head walk down the hall before turning around and looking at the apartment. There seemed to be a nest on the couch. The kind his mother would make for him to read or study in. He remembered how safe and loved he felt when surrounded by his scent and pure love. Jean seemed to be in a similar nest and was sleeping peacefully. Did he need that too? Alphas didn’t make nests, not in the same way an Omega could. Something about the scents put off by an Omega while nesting, tended to create a welcoming and comforting feeling. Would Jean be missing out without that?

Jean groaned and rolled over, his eyes fluttering open. “Rosie?” He pulled himself up to a sitting position before Otabek could speak. The moon light through the large windows cast them both in strips of light that moved with the clouded sky. “Otabek? Is that you?” His voice was so soft and quiet as if he thought he was dreaming. Otabek’s chest tightened as he looked at the man smiling at him as if he was the only man in the world.

The bond burst with excitement as Otabek rushed forward and climbed into the bed. He didn’t care that he probably smelled like an airport, or that he was pulling the nest off Jean as fast as he could, throwing the blankets behind him. He needed his hands on his mate. “Hi” he whispered.  His lips crashed to the other Alpha’s in a light growl.

Jean fell back, letting Otabek take charge in his shocked state. He dug his hands in Otabek’s hair and pulled him closer. ‘ _Alpha. Love. Complete.’_ The bond rumbled with warmth and love as Jean moaned low, pulling away with a gasp. “Oh. Woah.” He blinked and sighed. “That’s different.” He breathed slowly and blinked rapidly while he focused on Otabek. His blue eyes darkened quickly as if in rut before brightening back to their normal deep hue.

Otabek slowed his mind down as he looked at Jean. Why had they stopped? He had every plan to kiss this man senseless and they were stopping? “What? Is something wrong?” He ran his hand down Jean’s face, his eyes searching.

Jean smiled at him with the most love he’d ever seen. He could feel the bond relaxing and the dire need to touch fading. “Nothing wrong. Just different.” He scooted back up the bed and pushed the remaining blankets to the floor. “The bond just came back so strong. Like a growing wave and it just kinda crashed.” He pulled Otabek to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Caught me off guard.” He growled low as he carded his hands through Otabek’s dirty hair. “Alpha was very happy to see you.”

Otabek relaxed into the embrace and let Jean’s scent and feelings wash over him. “Isn’t that how it always is when you come back to someone you are bonded to?”

Jean kissed his temple and nuzzled his nose into Otabek’s hair. “No, Otabek. I was bonded with Izzy for the better part of 3 years and it never felt like that when I traveled. It never hurt to be apart from her, at least not like it is with you.” He tilted Otabek’s chin up and kissed him slowly. “You’re special. You’ve always been different to me.”

Otabek could feel his Alpha preen at the words. His Mate believed he was special. He pulled back enough to look into the bluest eyes. He loved this man so much. He never wanted to imagine a life without him and he didn’t even know how he lived this long. It wasn’t an obsession, like Yuri. He wasn’t safe, like Jazzy.  No, he was everything that Otabek was missing and so painfully needed. “Marry me?”

Jean froze, his hands still tangled in Otabek’s hair as they tightened. “What?”

“What?” Otabek blinked slowly, he had not meant to ask that right now. He had a plan, _dammit_! He was going to drive them out of the city to a nearby lake. He was going to lay them out next to the lake. He was going to tell Jean everything about him that he loved and how he needed him. He was not supposed to ask when he smelled like countless others and stale air of a plane. “I… I… Um… Well.” That’s when it hit him. He could save this moment and sweep Jean off his so-called feet. “Wait!” He scrambled off the bed and across the room to his bag. The black box sat at the top. He snatched it as quick as he could and rushed back to the frozen Alpha. “Okay. Let me try again.” He smiled broadly and breathed deep. He dropped to his knees next to the bed and pulled Jean’s hand to him.

Jean bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Okay.” The bond seemed to be as frozen as the moment and buzzed just under Otabek’s skin. He could do this, he’d give Jean a memory that would last. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Jean wanted to marry him, that was clear. But he knew what this meant to the dramatic and loving Alpha. This moment was the beginning of the next chapter.  

Otabek sat on his knees next to the bed and looked up at his sweet Alpha. “I love you. Nothing about this has been planned. Maybe this can’t be either. Maybe I’ll still ask you like I planned to do. I’d ask you every day for the rest of our lives if that’s what you wanted. As long as it means I get to wake up next to you each of those days.” He opened the box and pulled one of the rings out. He held it up in front of Jean. “Marry me? Please?”

Jean looked at the ring and burst into a wide smile. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.”  He pushed his hand out further. “This side of the moment is so much easier! Put it on! Put it on!” Otabek laughed as he slid the ring on. It seemed to fit well enough. Before Otabek noticed what had happened, Jean pulled him up by his shirt to the bed and was kissing him desperately.

They were going to be okay.

 

The End....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes… Mended Hearts is done. But the Broken and Mended Universe is far from finished! There is a third story in the works and it will be a little different. You know all those kids that have been hinted at? How about we jump forward in time and tell each of their stories! We’ll get a peak at all the adults in 5, 10, 15, and 20 years in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
